


dancing with the devil

by diabolic_deceiver



Series: A to the Z [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolic_deceiver/pseuds/diabolic_deceiver
Summary: ‘If you dance with the devil, then you haven't got a clue, for you think you'll change the devil, but the devil changes you.’
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: A to the Z [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391887
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	1. 0 [beginning of the end]

**Author's Note:**

> bc i’m a trash for yandere!san
> 
> also i've noticed whenever san is the deranged one, it’s because of having an another personality. so i wanted to try writing san being like this for his carnal desires and not just because someone wants him to be one.

_Four months later_..  
  


“It’s amusing how honest you are right now, baby.” San groaned as the male kneeling in front of him hollowed his cheeks, “You've gotten bolder too. _I like __it.”_

San can’t help but feel euphoria right now, he never thought that this day would even come. He had been used to the male beneath him struggling against his acts, eyes showing fear and disgust towards him along with his pleas of sparing him. 

But this is such a new sight.

The way that the grey-haired male looked upwards to meet his gaze, those big, brown eyes along with the long eyelashes that makes him look prettier. San could already get off with just the male’s gaze on him and his _blessed_ mouth warming his manhood. San wanted to cry tears of joy right now as he parted his lips, letting out a moan with just his own thoughts.

“I knew that you’ll be like this so I’ve been patient enough. Look at you,” San gently held his chin as the male pulls off, a ‘pop’ noise was heard as if he was just sucking a lollipop “All submissive towards me.”

“San..” the male underneath him moans, looking directly at him.

“You even called my name,” San said, smiling widely before holding the man on his waist as he carried him, “I don’t know what’s happening but if this is a dream then I have no reason to wake up.”

“San. _Please_. I’ve been good,” the male whimpered.

“I know, _Yeosang_. So I’ll reward you for that,” San caressed the grey-haired male’s face in such a lovingly way, “You’ve been a good boy.”

He gently placed the older male on the mattress before slowly crawling towards him, his eyes gives off a menacingly glint. He can’t help but stare at the mess Yeosang is right now, eyes lidded and his lips parted in two while his pearly white skin glistened with sweat. He can’t stop staring at how his chest goes up and down as the older male’s cock was standing proudly, aching for release as Yeosang’s leg was spread widely just for him.

_This is a sight just for San. _ ** _Only for him._ **

“You’re so beautiful, Yeosang.” His hands started to caress the grey-haired male’s body as he licked his lips, “So beautiful.”

“S-San..”

“Everything that I’ve done is worth it. _Definitely worth __it._” San leaned in front of the older male, only a few inches away from Yeosang’s face as a wicked smirk was plastered on his face “You’re _mine_.”  
  
  
  


_Unfortunately, this _ _isn_ _’t a happy ending._


	2. 1 [in the devil’s hands]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course, i can't hurt any of the ateez members YET so OCs will have to suffer lol
> 
> tw for violence
> 
> scream w me in twt; @_hyriette

_It was okay to kill people._

Choi San has been having that belief ever since he was a child, he could end someone’s life and it’ll make him happy. It became an obsession for him to stain his hands with the crimson red blood of someone else as the metallic smell seems to make him high. Something that he wanted to have again and again as if it’s an incurable sickness.

He can’t help but let out a laugh as his new victim was running for her own life, looking backwards to San and seeing his grim expression made the woman run faster than she should. The alley seems to lead somewhere yet the lady kept on running as an attempt to get away from a freak that would suddenly pull her from the street without anyone noticing him and attempting to stab her.

“Why are you running, miss?” San’s voice can be heard and it made her heart beat faster than it should, “I’ve heard that you wanted to die so why are you running away from me now?”

“G-Go away!” the woman shrieked.

“Are you just pretending that you wanted to die? That’s a pity though,” San’s voice seems to show some kind of disappointment before he continues in an octave lower than his usual voice “I've had my eyes on you now, miss.”

“Leave me alone! _Please_!”

“I can’t do that. As you can see, this is such a lovely night.” San stated, _“Because tonight, we slaughter!”_

“Please! Go away!”

“Why are you running?” San lets out an another laugh as he walked towards the direction that she went to, amused at how stupid the lady was before screaming “Why are you running?!”

The lady halted on her tracks when she realized that the alley leads her to a dead end. She froze in fear when she heard the footsteps of the freak getting louder, seeing him with such an amused yet twisted expression seems to make her scream for help. She screamed again and again in an attempt to get someone’s attention and save her from the fate that she’s about to have on this guy’s hands.

_“Dead __end.”_ San says.

The woman shook her head, “P-Please spare me. I won’t tell anyone else.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Please! I still want to live!” the woman begged, taking a step backwards yet her back is already on the wall.

“Bullshit. You wanted to die. You’re about to kill yourself a while ago if it wasn’t for the guy that saved you,” San deadpanned, “Things like that wouldn’t change your perspective in an instant. You still wanted to die and you should be grateful because I’ll be granting that.”

“No! Please don’t!”

San didn’t even listen to the woman’s pleading when he gripped her hair and bashed it to the wall, making her let out a scream of pain. San grinned as he saw the painful expression on the woman as blood flowed out of the cut on her head, making San excited as he bashed her head again until the woman finally lose her consciousness.

He held her and went to his car, placing her in the backseat before proceeding to his humble abode. He wanted to hurt her already yet he reminded himself on not staining his own vehicle because it’ll be a pain in the ass to clean it up later. He needs to be a bit patient, _it’ll be worth it in the end anyway._

The moment that the woman woke up, she felt an intense pain on her head and the first thing that she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling. She tried getting up but she couldn’t and on the moment that she looked down, she noticed that her wrists and ankles were strapped to a huge table made from steel.

Realizing that there isn’t any cloth to cover her bare body, she began to frantically worry about her situation and what might happen to her as the memories went back. Seeing a young man chasing her with a scalpel on its hand and attempted to stab her with it.

“You’re awake. _Finally_,” San said as he leaned towards the huge door and smirks, his hands were shoved on the pockets of a lab coat that he’s wearing “I’m going to have a lot of fun now.”

“Let me go! Please let me go!” she begged, struggling on the straps.

“I don’t want to, miss _Hana_.” the woman, Hana froze when she heard her name from the freak’s lips “I've seen your stuff in the bag. It’s quite funny how you’re on the same uni as me!”

“Y-You?!”

“I’m quite popular there so I’m surprised that you don’t know _me_,” San said, a cheeky grin was seen on his face yet the gaze that he gives to her's like a predator lurking around his prey “As you can see, I’m _quite_ popular in our uni. Especially in the Business Administration department.”

“Wait! You’re _that_ guy!” Hana gasped when she finally saw the freak's face because of the light, “You’re Choi San!”

“Bingo.”

“W-Why are you doing this?” she asks, “Please let me go, San. I still want to live.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’ll do anything! Just let me go!” she screamed, struggling once again on the straps.

San’s eyes widened, “You’ll do _anything_?”

“Yes! I’ll do anything but please _let me go_!”

“Okay.”

Hana gasped, “Y-You would?”

“Of course, I would.” San beams as he walked towards Hana and removed the straps all over her body, “In one condition.”

“W-What is it?”

“I want to play a game, Hana. I’ve been bored and this is the only time that I could enjoy my spare time,” The black-haired male stated as he pointed at the door, “How about playing tag?”

“Tag?”

“Yes! I’ll be _it_ and you have to run really, really fast.” San immediately smirked as he took a scalpel out and Hana paled at just the sight of it, “Because if I’ll be able to chase you then _you know what __happens_.”

“San, you don't have to do this.”

“Listen here, _bitch_. I’m already giving you a favor so if I were you, I’d start running until I’m out of this place because you’ll regret staying her for an another second.” The moment that San stated it, Hana was already sprinting towards the door and it made San let out a maniacal laugh, “That’s it, Hana! _Run!_”

Hana kept on running until she found the stairs and immediately sprinting towards the other floor. Her head hurts a lot and it makes her sight blurry but she kept on running because she knew that San is nothing but _danger_. She needs to get out of this household if she wanted to see an another day, she’s in grave danger.

It’s clear that she’s at a disadvantage, she doesn’t know where she is and she had been running in circles for a while yet she hasn’t even reached the main entrance. The place was too huge and she suddenly remembered that San is from an influencial family so this might be his home. She couldn’t scream because San would find her eventually and she hasn’t even seen a single person aside from the freak that is after her life.

“Hana?! Where are you?” She heard San singsongs and it made her run towards the stairs once again.

The moment that she reached the main hall, Hana was already panting and her legs hurt from running a lot for minutes. She gasped at the sight of the main entrance and immediately ran towards it, smiling widely on the fact that she’s about to win.

_Click_.

All her hopes vanished when she saw that it was locked. She felt like the entire world stopped when an another hysterical laugh was heard from behind, she was too afraid to even look at San. She knew that he’s near and probably amused on how stupid she is.

“You said that I could get out.” Hana muttered.

“Of my execution area,” San stated, smiling at her.

_“You cheater!” _Hana screamed as she shook her head, “I don’t want to die! No!”

“You lose.”

“No!” Hana shook her head as she started banging on the door, “Is somebody out there?! Somebody please help me! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die!”

“It’s too late for that,” San replied, walking towards the naked woman banging on his door, “And no one would hear you so it’s better for you to give up already.”

“No! I won’t! I don’t want to die!”

“If you’ll come with me on your own accord, I won’t make it hard for you.” San offered his hand towards the woman which looked at him in spite as she slapped his hand away.

“You freak! How can you even talk like that when you’re about to murder someone?!” Hana can’t help but burst her frustration towards the man behind him, “I won’t!”

“Is that your final answer?”

“Shut the fuck up, you freak!”

San sighed as the smile on his lips disappeared, gaze changing into a menacing one which made Hana froze on her actions “I tried to be _nice_ but you’re too much. Too noisy. I’ll make sure to make you shut the hell up, _bitch_.”

The first thing that Hana thought was to run away once again from this monster yet when she was about to take an another step, the black-haired male was too quick and stab the scalpel in her thigh. She screamed in pain, stopping on her tracks and the man behind her smiled in triumph as he pulled her hair tight before removing the scalpel.

Hana’s blood stained the floor and San sighs frustratedly then gripped on her hair tighter “You made a mess.”

All that San can see is red now as he dragged the struggling woman back to the execution area, throwing her to the ground before closing the doors as he locked it—making sure to look at the woman in spite before walking towards her direction.

“You have nowhere to run now,” San stated casually, holding the bloodstained scalpel on his hand, “Now, what should I do with a pesky bitch like you?”

“Please let me go, San! I’m begging you!”

“Oh. Of course!” San grinned as he leaned towards the ground, facing Hana as the grin on his face was replaced by a sinister-looking smirk _“I’ll have to shut you __up.”_

“No!” Hana shook her head furiously as she tried to crawl backwards, crawling away from the demon in front of her.

“You’re too loud for my liking. I like the _silent_ ones and you? You’re a nuisance,” San remarks, “And you know what happens to nuisances like you? _Getting it rougher than the behaved __ones._”

San opened one of the drawers and took a black thread along with a needle, smiling enthusiastically towards her as if he’s showing her something wonderful. But just the sight of it made Hana pale and crawled away to San once again as the sobbing went louder. San, which seems to be irritated at the sight decided to head back to the drawer and took something from it before proceeding to Hana.

The male kneeled in front of her with a gentle smile on his face yet his eyes says otherwise before gripping on her chin tightly, making her whimper. She suddenly lets out a gasp when she felt a needle prickled on her neck as San hummed cheerily before removing it and looked at her adorably— as if she’s some kind of an entertainment to him.

Hana tried to open her mouth to talk yet she wasn’t unable to, she tried moving her hand, fingers, toes and even her legs but it won’t budge at all. She looked at San which smile widened before he leaned to her once again and carried the woman towards the metal table. The black-haired male prepared the thread and needle before looking at his latest _playmate_ and winking at her.

“You won’t be able to escape this time, Hana.” San chuckled softly as he caressed her left cheek with the back of his hand, **_“Game over, _****_sweetheart.”_**

Hana can’t help as her eyes showed fear when San was holding the scalpel with one of his hand as he kept his gaze on her face, “Now. I don’t want you to look sad so let’s make sure that you’ll be happy until the end, shall we?”

If only Hana could move, she would shake her head furiously and run out of this area. But she was paralyzed by this man and the only thing that she can do is to pray on all the Gods that she know for her survival. _Yet what’s the point on asking for salvation when you’re already on the hands of the devil?_

Without any kind of hesitation, San started to cut from the end of Hana’s lips on the left upwards, making sure that he have cut deep and wide enough to let him get a glimpse of her mouth just from it. The male hummed in satisfaction, doing the same on the right side and making sure that it’s symmetrically aligned to each side. Hana could only let her tears fall from her eyes as she was drowning in a sea of pain, only able to let out a pained noise.

She felt an another surge of pain when San forcefully opened her mouth wide and carved the stretched ends of her newly-fixed smile, grazing the end of the scalpel to both of the end. Hana can only look at San in fear as his expression turned into an amused one with a mixture of a sinister and happiness in it. The way San’s eyes widened in excitement, mouth gaping makes Hana sick. _How can someone enjoy such things?!_

She felt her tongue being pulled by San, holding it with one of his hand before he took something out of his lab coat. She felt like her heart stopped when she saw a pair of sharp scissors and before she was able to let out an another noise, the black-haired male already cut her tongue off as an another bunch of blood flowed out of her mouth, coating the dried blood from San’s _masterpiece_ and some even choking her.

San immediately raised her tongue and showed it in front of her as he let out a giggle, “Hey! Look at this! _It’s your tongue!_”

Hana could just cry in silence as she let her fear and the intense pain took over. San looked like he’s having fun with all the giggles and laughs as he watches her crying in pain, making Hana wonder why would someone enjoy such a thing. He knew a lot about the boy that is currently having fun on watching someone in misery which is a contrast on what’s she’s witnessing right now.

“It’s time to seal you up, Hana~”  
  
  


San leaned forward as Hana felt a needle poked through her skin and was pushed in it as she can feel the burn from the thread going through her own skin as San immediately sew her newly formed mouth. San made sure to make her suffer by making it a cross stitch and doing it two times to make sure that her _‘mouth’_ was sealed.

“There! All done! You’re smiling and not going to talk anymore!” San said, smiling in satisfaction as she can see the tears streaming down her face “You’re already crying in pain because of that? _That was just the beginning, you’ll be experiencing a lot __more_.”

Hana felt like she wasn’t able to breathe on the moment that San gripped on his scalpel one again and looked at her from her head to toe, eyebrows furrowed as if he’s analyzing something before nodding and started to leave shallow cuts on every single part of her body, making sure that there would be blood flowing out of it. Every single cut was making Hana let out a muffled yet unrecognized noise coming from her throat as if she’s begging San to stop but it caused the male to make deeper cuts, excited on the expressions that she makes and the way her body was filled with angry red lines.

San wanted to do more. To mark her up with scars, to add some burns in it or even peel her skin to see that beautiful flesh inside her. _San wants to wreck her physically and mentally._ But he knew that ending it soon would ruin his fun, he loves to make his _playmates_ last for a day or two in order to witness their juicy reactions.

And this isn’t enough. He have witnessed his other playmates being like this and he wouldn’t risk the chance of ending his fun as soon as possible. _He wants more. He wants to do more and taint the body in front of him with scars and bruises._  
  


“It’s enough for now. I have to do my homework so I’ll be back tomorrow,” San stated as he lets out an eerie-looking smile before making sure that Hana’s wrists and ankles were strapped, “See you soon, Hana. _I hope that you’ve enjoyed our session __tonight._”


	3. 2 [captivated]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment that san met yeosang's gaze, the only thing thst he could ever think of is how beautiful he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeosang appears! just for a w hile though!
> 
> sorry for this shitty update ;;

  
San arrived at their school as if nothing happened, walking casually to their department along with his circle of friends. He didn’t like them but he have to socialize to avoid some presumptions of him being a coldblooded killer.

San would plaster a smile that could woo men and female alike, hypnotizing them with such a charming gaze. And his posture that grabs people’s attention, walking as if he’s on a fashion show as his head was held up high.

Nobody messed with him. Maybe there’s a few but he doesn’t fight back, he has a plan on his sleeves for him that is only applicable to be done when they’re _alone_.

“San!”

San turned around just to see the approaching male in front of him, “Hey there, Yunho.”

“Have you seen Wooyoung or Hongjoong?” he asks, scratching his head as he lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Nope. I just got here,” San replies casually before tilting his head in confusion, “Why?”

“Hongjoong left his term paper and I have to give it to him before his first class starts,” Yunho stated, frowning in annoyance “He wasn’t even answering the calls.”

“I’ll help you out on looking for him,” San offered, flashing a grin.

Yunho gasped, “Dude, really?”

“Why not? Besides, it’s still early for me to attend my class as soon as possible.”

“You’re such an angel!” Yunho cried as he hugged the smaller male tightly, “Let’s go!”

_“Kaja__~”_ San playfully chirps as he walked besides Yunho.

As usual, people would greet the two of them and they’ll respond back with a smile plastered on their faces. San wondered if Yunho’s smile is genuine or a fake one like his, he wondered if the neat freak Jeong Yunho has something hideous hidden on his sleeves just like him. Yunho is just too good to be true.

San looked at Yunho’s silky skin and wondered what would it look like if he’ll stab it, on what would Yunho’s porcelain skin look like when it’s drenched with blood. _His own blood_. San wondered what would the angelic Jeong Yunho do if he’ll push him through the stairs or to the school’s rooftop. Would his wings appear and spread out so he can fly his way back to the floor or would his body fall to the ground as a _squelched_ sound would be heard as his organs and blood would splattered the cement?

“Earth to San!”

San blinked a few times as he was cut off from his trance before looking at Yunho, “Pardon me?”

“I’m telling you about Hongjoong’s term paper,” Yunho said before staring at the younger male’s face, “Are you okay?”

“Well, I’m perfectly fine.” San replies, smiling at him as he shrugs.

“There’s something a bit _off_ about you,” Yunho said as he looked at San once again.

“Yes?” San widened his smile. He wondered if Yunho has an idea on what he’s currently thinking and if he does, then he should be out of the picture as soon as possible—making San’s daydream come true.

“I’m probably wrong but it seems that you’re kind of happy today. Like a different _happy_, did something great happened?” Yunho asks.

“Nothing much. I probably just slept an extra hour,” San responded. He couldn’t just tell Yunho that after a few weeks of not staining his hands with blood, he’s finally able to do it and he’s so excited on getting a lot more into his hands tonight.

“How lucky of you,” Yunho said, pouting as he looked at San with envy “I want to sleep longer than I usually do.”

“Well. We’re in college and we need to do better in order to graduate with flying colors,” San mused.

“College sucks.” Yunho mutters as he kept on pouting like a kid that didn’t get what he wanted.  
  


San just chuckled as they continued their way towards the Performing Arts department, greeting back the students that would greet them with their smiles still plastered on their face. San is getting tired of it, he wanted to frown or to keep his expression neutral yet he knew these _motherfuckers_ would try to ask if he’s alright and some, for the benefit of being the one to spread a gossip, would pry on his life. San doesn’t want that to happen.

So he kept the good boy act when he’s in public. _Smile and wave, San. Smile and wave._

Knowing Hongjoong, he’s probably in the theater as he discuss something to the director about the actors-in-the-making’s costumes. Despite someone from the Fine Arts department, Hongjoong is actually _everywhere_. His fashion designs are well-known by the students and would want someone as expert in providing ideas and making them to life as Hongjoong to be the one that will handle outfits.

The moment that Yunho opened the theater’s huge wooden doors, he lets out a scream without having any shame at all “Kim Hongjoong, you fucker!”

Everyone looked at Yunho in which San backs out a bit so he wouldn’t get a share of the shameless boy’s spotlight, not wanting to be involved in such an embarrassing situation. He saw the way Hongjoong widened his eyes in surprise before facepalming in shame for what the sleep-deprived Yunho have done.  
  


“Yunho! You didn’t have to scream my name!” Hongjoong hissed on the moment that he got in front of Yunho, marching his way towards him.

“Sorry, hyung. I got carried away,” Yunho blurted out as the blond-haired male’s face was as red as his boyfriend, Mingi's hair.

“I swear to God—”

“Don’t swear on God! Swearing him is disrespectful!” Yunho remarks, putting his hands on his hips.

“Yunho, shut the fuck up.” Hongjoong groaned in defeat as his shoulders slumped, “What brings you here, giant pupper?”

“You forgot your term paper. Here,” Yunho cheerily said as he handed him a folder.

Hongjoong’s eyes widened, “Oh shit. Thanks, dude! You’re a lifesaver!”

“No problem!” Yunho beamed.

Hongjoong immediately went back to the director as he bowed a bunch of times as if he’s apologizing for Yunho’s behavior. Well, Yunho can be quite an asshole at times especially when his mood swings are getting the best of him. He’s also been sleep-deprived because of the incoming finals, Yunho has been one of his hardworking ones in their friendship circle.

“Let’s go, San.”

San tilted his head in confusion, “Where?”

“To our class, you nerd.”

San raised an eyebrow, “Are you calling me, someone that’s way hotter than you, a fucking nerd?”

“You couldn’t even get into a relationship because you prefer to dump yourself in the library, loser.”

“Fair enough.” San admitted before smirking, “At least, I wasn’t someone that can be fucked in every corner of his boyfriend’s room.”

“Touche.” Both of them laughs as they walked back towards the Business Administration department.

San and Yunho have known each other since they were young, their parents were business partners. Both of them are too lucky to have them as their parents as they didn’t even force them to follow their path as they have an another person in their family to be their successor but the two still insisted that they’ll do their best to help them as much as they can. They’re quite open-minded so dating someone from the same sex isn’t really a bother to them, they’re the best and the duo is too thankful to have such a bunch of understanding parents.

San wondered if Yunho’s parents were as bloodthirsty and twisted as his own. _Maybe not._

San wondered if people aren’t wondering why he prefers to stick on his friends’ side most of the time, maybe it’s because they know that the five of them have been friends for a long time. While San and Yunho were childhood friends, he met the other three because of Yunho and his wide social circle during middle school and they followed Hongjoong into this prestigious university by doing their best. Hongjoong is now a junior that is under the Fine Arts department while the sophomore quartet are either from the Performing Arts, Business Administration and Psychology department.

Hongjoong, a leader-like person on the outside but can surpass a shut-in whenever he steps inside his room. Having the privilege of owning a condo instead of staying in the dorms, even Yunho would cry at the sight of it. Fabric scattered everywhere as torn, crumpled or even the blank papers are on the floor. Ribbons and stashes were everywhere and he remembered Mingi fainting with just the sight of Hongjoong’s _filthy yet fashionable_ room.

He wondered what would Hongjoong look if instead of the fabric that he sew, he would be the sewn one instead. San can also make masterpieces but unlike Hongjoong’s flawlessly sewn and clean outfits, it’s quite messy because it’ll be bloody. Hongjoong lying on the middle of his own room as his organs were spread around the room along with his bones as he was filled with stuffing. Instead of his usual glassy eyes, it’ll be replaced with sapphires as his lips will be sewn into a smiling one. His arms and legs would be bent in such an uncomfortable angle as the huge every single cut in his body would be sewn back together to prevent the stuffing from getting out of it.

_That’s a great idea._ San wanted something like that, grinning as he kept on flouncing on the hallway. The moment that they’ve arrived in one of their class which was Entrepreneurship, everyone’s eyes were glued on the two figure that sat in front of the teacher’s desk. Some even went to their seat just to greet them in which they greeted them back happily— more in Yunho’s case though. San is getting tired of this despite it being the first class for the whole day.

San took a deep breath. _This is going to be a long day._

San barely survived the other classes along with the lunch break, he was mentally tired from socializing with a bunch of people aside from his _‘friends’_ and he swear that if someone would annoy him on the last period, which is his favorite subject for this semester, he will definitely snap at them or add them to his watch list.

He arrived ten minutes early for the English literature class, definitely the class that a lot of his schoolmates despise and he can’t help but think of them as low as a _mongrel. _It was his favorite subject and how can someone hate English? _Pathetic_.

He was surprised to see that someone is already there aside from him and it seems to be looking at his notes as his head was slumped low, he can hear some muttering as if he was practicing his diction. San finds it cute though, the male wore an oversized sweater along with a red beret on his head. It’s not like San knew the guy at all because he kept his focus on the lessons during this period but he knew that he’s definitely not from the same department.   
  


“San-shine!” Yunho beamed and San saw how the male jolted and looked at them, their gaze meeting each other’s.  
  


San couldn’t believe what he saw. His mother would always tell him that when something tragic or unbelievable happens, everything seems to stop as all that he can see will be the one that got his attention. This is one of those moments and San wasn’t expecting it at all.

_Beautiful_. It’s definitely the word imprinted on his mind as he looked at the male from the last row, he can’t help but stare in awe on how the red beret was in the brown fluffy locks of the male. From his eyes, nose, lips and even on the birthmark on the left side of his face, everything was nothing but _beautiful_.

San has never met someone as beautiful as the man that he’s staring at right now, he felt so elated with just a sight of it. His heart is probably pounding too much that even Yunho can hear it, face flustered as his mouth was still wide open because of the blessed sight in front of him. He didn’t even realized that the male has turned away a second after their eyes met.

Wait. _He looks familiar._

_‘Ah! He’s the one that saved Hana last night!’_ San thoughts as he kept on staring towards the male’s direction, thinking that this beautiful male isn’t just beautiful from the outside but also inside. _How can someone as perfect as him exist in this world?_

“Whipped.”

San was cut off from his trance once again by his childhood friend and looked at him “Excuse me?”

“You know what? That’s kinda gay.” Yunho snickered.

“What the hell are you talking about, jackass?”

Yunho sighs, “The way that you looked at Yeosang.”

“Yeosang?” San tilted his head a bit. _That’s his name, huh._

“You don’t know him?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I looked at him for quite a long time, he doesn’t look like he’s from the same course.” San explains, trying to get the thought of him liking the dude in Yunho’s head.

“Well. That makes sense if that’s the reason why you’re staring at him,” Yunho says, making San laugh inside his head at how naive his childhood friend can be.

“Who is he?”

“He’s not from the same department as us. But it seems that he has English literature and this is the only spare time that he got so he enrolled to this period,” Yunho explained, “He’s a friend of Wooyoung though. The hyena kept on boasting his _five years friendship_ with that dude.”

“Like how? Wooyoung was always with us!” San complains, crossing his arms in betrayal. _How can Wooyoung hide this to him? Hide that he knew someone as beautiful as this guy?!_

“Geez. You’re so possessive of Wooyoung, San.” Yunho chuckled, “He was always with us whenever he’s at school but he was in the same subdivision with that boy so they probably hangs out or something?”

“That traitor.”

“I don’t talk to him but it seems that he just got back, I knew that he was at the same year as Hongjoong yet he’s still a sophomore.” Yunho said in a hushed voice.

San took a glance of Yeosang before shrugging, “Well. He's a new face.”

“Not really. Others have talked to him before, it’s just that you love English literature so fucking much that you don’t give a shit on anything during this period.” Yunho deadpans, giving San the stink eye.

“Fair point, lad.”  
  
  
  


Throughout the entire period, San kept on stealing glances on the new face on the last row. He doesn’t know why but he felt the urge to claim him just for himself. _Such perfection would be a waste if it’ll end up on other people rather than me._  
  


** _•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **   
  
  
  
  


Hana has been stuck in the same place for almost a day, the thirst and hunger that she felt makes everything worst. just one wrong movement and an unbearable pain can be felt from the cuts, she can’t even move her mouth a bit or else, she’ll be experiencing worse than what she’s currently feeling.

She just kept on staring at the ceiling, silently wishing that someone would save her from this place.

She also had thought of what might happen if she manages to escape from this place, she’ll be experiencing much worse than torture out there. Besides, San will probably do everything to drag her back here and end her life in such a terrifying way for escaping. Her face looks hideous now, people wouldn’t even dare to look at her because they’ll be getting nightmares with it.

The moment that she was wrapped over San’s fingers is the end for her yet it still didn’t made lose hope. Not when she was saved by a certain someone, someone out there cares for her and she would do everything to repay him for his kindness.  
  
  


“Good evening, Hana.” Her eyes widened at the sight of Choi San, wearing his lab coat once again as a menacing-looking smile was plastered on his lips, “I hope that you’re ready for our next session.”  
  
  


As San kept on getting closer, Hana couldn’t help but attempt to escape despite the straps around her ankles and wrists. San, holding pliers with his one hand and a water bottle on the other one. He stopped in front of the already weeping lady and he laughs, the voice resonating around the execution area.  
  
  
  


“That’s it, Hana. Cry.” San indulges the scene as it makes him feel euphoria, the cries of the helpless people wanting to be spared, “That's more like it! Anyway, I brought you some water to keep you alive for a day or two. I don’t want to remove your stitches because it will ruin my work so drink it on your own way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


San poured the contents of the water bottle in front of Hana’s mouth, causing her to let out some noises from the back of her throat as the cold water hits the deep cuts on her mouth and also chokes on it, tasting the dried blood as it makes her nauseous. San just looked at her with amusement before proceeding in front of her toes.  
  
  
  


“You know what, Hana? I have some good news for you.” San stated and pouted when he didn’t received a reply from the woman, “Hey! Why can’t you say a thing or two?!”

San suddenly gasped, “Oh. Sorry. I forgot that I cut your tongue off.”  
  
  


Hana feels sick as San started laughing once again, hugging himself as he was somehow bent backwards as if he just heard a funny joke. Every second spent in this room with the devil like San makes her want to run out of it, if it wasn’t for the stuff binding her, she could’ve ran out of here once again and find a way out.   
  
  
  
  


“It’s two though. First is that it’s not going to be as painful as yesterday,” San said as he waved the pliers with a wicked grin on his face, “As you can see. I’ll be plucking your nails as if it’s just a bunch of petals from a_ wilting_ flower.”  
  
  


Hana shook her head weakly as he silently begged the young man but the action just made San more excited as he couldn’t wipe that pathetic grin on his face.  
  


“The second one is that I’ve found someone! Someone that can surpass my masterpieces! Someone that I wouldn’t even allow to get a scratch or two!” San mused, raising his hands upwards as he acted like a lovestruck teen, “Someone that will make me end your life as soon as possible. That is what you want, right?”  
  


San’s right. She was a suicidal one. But she didn’t want to die in this kind of way. She wanted to end it in one go, not to feel such unbearable pain for hours just because of a psychotic man.  
  


“Do you want to know who the lucky guy is?” San asked despite knowing the fact that Hana wouldn’t be able to give her a verbal response but the fact that she’s not reacting at all made him mad, “Answer when I’m talking to you, bitch!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


San punched her in the stomach which made her let out a pained cry as she was about to open her stitched mouth, causing the wounds to open again and bleed. San didn’t even hesitate to continue hurting the woman, putting the pliers to the side to grab the bat lying on the corner of the room as he started hitting her in random place, even on her head.   
  


The raven-haired male didn’t even stopped as he kept on cackling until he saw the purple bruises all over the body, grinning in satisfaction as his anger seems to disappear before throwing the bat to the side and grabbing the pliers once again.  
  
  


“I’m sorry for that,” San sheepishly stated as he looked at her from head to toe, “I was going to make it _easy_ for tonight if you weren’t as stubborn as you are right now. I’ll ask you once again, do you want to know who the lucky guy is?”

Hana could only nod weakly, feeling her consciousness leaving her but San poured the remaining contents of the water bottle which made her gasp and stay conscious longer.   
  


“Remember the guy that saved you from killing yourself? It’s him!” San beams and Hana felt like throwing up with just the sight of San acting like he won the lottery along with the fact that his savior is going to be in grave danger, “I’ve met him a while ago in one of my classes and he was so goddamn _beautiful_. He’s the prettiest man that I’ve ever seen! I want him! _I want him to be mine!_ Other people doesn’t deserve someone that’s been sculpted by the Gods themselves rather than me!”  
  
  


Hana could barely keep up with San’s nonstop blabbering on how pretty her savior is and how he wanted that person for himself. Hana prayed to sll of the Gods that she knows that if they really sculpted her savior then they should protect him from the devil itself.   
  
  


She didn’t even noticed that San was already holding her left foot until the moment that she can feel a sharp pain when something is pulling her nails one by one in such a slow way as if San is intending to make her suffer as he pulls the nails until the last one, causing blood to flow around her feet.  
  
  
  
  


“How was that, Hana? It’s great, right?” San asks, smiling sweetly at her “You wouldn’t even need those nails at all. So let’s remove the rest, okay? _You don’t want to receive something worse than that, right? _**_So behave because naughty girls will be punished and it’ll be worse than what I’ve done to you last night._**”  
  
  
  


San held her right foot as he slowly removed the first fingernail, watching as Hana cries in silence and how her expression would show pain. He indulges every jolt and unrecognized silent noises coming from the woman as he finished removing the nails from her toes and fingers, observing how the blood kept on seeping out of it. He grinned in satisfaction, he was already done with Hana.  
  


He looked at her from head to toe once again, admiring how her face eas distorted on the exact way that San planned then seeing how her entire body was filled with shallow and some deep cuts along with the newly-made bruises. He licked his lips in amusement as the dried blood was all around the woman’s body, adding some additional color to the black and purple bruises to the porcelain-colored skin.  
  
  
  
  


“That’s all for tonight, Hana.” San stated as he removed his lab coat, “Wish me luck on your savior boy, okay?”  
  
  
  
  


_Fuck you, Choi San._ That’s the only thing that is imprinted in Hana’s mind before she lost his consciousness as the last thing that she heard was the high-pitched laugh of the bastard that is the cause of her suffering.


	4. 3 [communication]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo!
> 
> just a heads up, i really don't know if i'm gonna continue writing since i'm oit of confidence and all that i could think of about my writings are nothing but shitty ones so if i'll be dropping all of my fics, i'm already apologizing on ya’ll :(
> 
> idk rn but i'm prolly gonna be inactive for a while and idk if i'll come back hhh sorry for this

San checked the context of a file that was sent to him by a _friend_ of his, smirking in triumph as he started to read it from the beginning up to the end of the document and looking at the pictures, mouth agape as he can’t help but stare in awe.

_**Kang**__** Yeosang**_. Twenty-one years old. Used to live in a dorm near the university but after he suddenly dropped out for a year, he stayed on a friend’s house before residing on the student dormitory when he came back to uni. An industrial technology student in his second year, stopped for a year because of **unknown** reasons. Interests? Drones. Skateboarding. Favorite food? Chicken. Dessert? Snack? Chocopan. 

Having a class starting from seven in the morning up to five in the afternoon. His only vacant time was around _two-thirty_ to _three-thirty_ in the afternoon. Friends? Was seen with a few students but only for a few times. Aside from Jung Wooyoung, he wasn’t even close with anyone else. Works as a part-timer in a convenience store a few blocks away from the university around six in the evening up to twelve in the midnight. 

“Yeosang.” San muttered as he kept on looking at the other information that his informant of a friend had sent him, “He’s so beautiful.”

  
He can’t even believe that he didn’t met him sooner, that fact mocks him for being such a fool for his English Literature class. With looks like that, he’s supposed to be one of the popular boys yet he didn’t even noticed his presence at all. As if Yeosang is really hiding his existence to the others, making him invisible unless you squinted really, _really_ hard.

He wanted to ask Wooyoung but knowing what his intentions are, it can be considered as one of the clues once Yeosang disappears. He knew how troublesome Wooyoung is, San is aware of how pesky Jung Wooyoung is. That loud and overbearing male that would befriend every single person that he’ll meet. He knew how Wooyoung loves his friends and would definitely panic if one of them goes missing.

And the fact that Yeosang’s only friend is Jung Wooyoung with him being aware of that, Wooyoung would do everything to make Yeosang feel loved. That’s how Wooyoung is too good for this cruel world, too good to be true.

_**And San hated it.**_ He hates how Wooyoung seems to be nothing but a goody-two shoes kind of person. Unlike the others, he isn’t an open book. _San __couldn__’t see through him._

“Fucking Wooyoung..” San gritted his teeth as he kept on thinking about the younger male with his weird laugh “How can he hide someone like Yeosang to me?!”

It was four page document filled with Yeosang’s personal information up to his hobbies and other informations that they could find about him. It made San feel like he knows the older male, reading it felt like he started a connection between him and the beautiful boy that will be _his_. Soon enough, he’ll be able to have Yeosang wrapped around his finger.

As he gently caresses the screen of his laptop where he can see one of Yeosang’s candid photos as he looks at him dreamily before leaning into the screen and gently kissing it as he smiled, “See you tomorrow, Yeosang.”

The day afterwards, San did his best to keep the facade that he’s been having for years. Just with his sweet smile and keeping the _good boy_ act, he would be able to blend in with the people that adore him. And just like the usual, he would be able to get away for an another day with his acts.

There are times that he almost ticked off, almost ruining the facade that he had been keeping. People are so annoying especially when they’re interested with you, they will try to get to know you better. It includes prying on your personal life, stalking him on his sns accounts and even in real life.

It’s fortunate that San doesn’t like any attachments at all, Yunho and the others might be his close friends but that’s all they are to yhim. He can discard them anytime, heck, they’ll even be great lab rats for him and he wouldn’t even feel bad about seeing them suffering. _In fact, it would be delightful for San._

And just like today, San has to deal with people that is just after his life status and popularity. And San have to force a smile and use the friendliest tone when he speaks, not wanting a rumor or two to spread around the uni. The last thing that he’ll ever want to happen is to taint his reputation because he had been keeping it clean for a long time. _He __doesn__’t want to make a lot of people intrigued about his entire life._

But unlike any of his usual days, it seems that this one is definitely one of his unlucky days. Walking alone on the hallway after one of the classes that he isn’t fond of, not minding anyone’s business. Unfortunately, he was about to pass by on a group of well-known girls from an another department which made him take a deep breath as he kept his gaze on the pathway. _Don__’t look at them, San. __Don__’t even dare to look at them. Ignore them if you must, they’ll just pester you __nonstop—_

“San, looking good!” One of the so-called popular girls said, winking as San smiled at her. _Oh gosh, he hated it._

“Thank you!” he chirps as the female cooed at him.

“Why aren’t you even dating someone? Most of your friends are already in a relationship. Aren’t you interested on dating?” the girl asked, walking towards him as she kept her gaze locked upon San's. It would be impolite if he’s walk away so he stopped on his track.

“As much as I want to, I really need to focus on my studies nowadays.” San replied in most casual way, preventing to roll his eyes and walk away as he knew what the girl's intention is.

“A lot of people can balance their academics _and_ lovelife, San. Even Hongjoong-oppa does that!” the girl whined, crossing her arms as she pouted as if what San answered was disappointing her.

San did his best to prevent his smile from faltering as he hums, “I just want and _need _to focus on my studies. It's the least that I can do for repaying my parents on all the money that they’ve spent on me.”

The girl raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you being a pussy?”

“Pardon me?” San tilted his head, trying to keep his composure despite wanting to bash the girl’s head on a nearby locker.

“Oh come on, San! You’re already twenty-one! You should be enjoying your life at its fullest! You never attend on mixers and even date someone yet you’re already in your second year here in the uni.” the girl blabbered, looking a bit annoyed at San’s responses to her questions.

“It’s not like that. Schoolworks are piling up and I barely have some free time to play around.” San isn’t even lying with the schoolworks and his free time is dedicated for his _magnificent works._

“It’s just you being a _nerd_, Choi San.”

“_My, my_. This conversation is getting a bit heated,” San replies as he lets out a forced chuckle, “Have I done something wrong for you to say such things?”

“Look, San. What I’m trying to say is that your friends are dating people and enjoying their lives while studying as much as they could. _And you should do the same!_” The girl talked in a high pitch voice that San almost cracked his facade and cringe at the horrendous sound.

“I’m a bit introverted without Wooyoung. I’m not fun on parties without my friends,” San admitted. _Not really, he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible._

“Then go on a party with him.”

San shook his head, “Sorry. I’m busy nowadays.”

“You know what? You’re so fucking boring, San. Unlike your friends, you’re the one that is definitely a weirdo. I wonder how can you even befriend popular guys like them!” the girl shouted, her voice hinting a bit of insecurity and annoyance in it.

“I-I’m sorry if that what you’ve thought about me.” San immediately shifted his expression into a melancholic one.

The girl is making a scene, some of the passerby stopped just to watch how the girl seems to throw a fit on one of the popular guys in their uni just because he wasn’t as outgoing and normal like them. San isn’t going to let this situation be the cause of his downfall, he doesn’t even know why other people are interested in his lovelife.

And he had been enraged by the girl's choice of words, he would’ve broke a bone or two if he lets his self-control slip for a while. He doesn’t like being compared to anyone, San believes that they aren’t worth it. _Hongjoong, Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung, all of them __aren__’t worth it._ San can just dispose of them and not even bat an eye at the most horrible state that they’re in, _they’re nothing but collateral __damages—_ _people that San needed to keep his image and would throw them away if he’s done with them._

“Your answers are getting too boring. You talk like a nerd,” the girl scoffed.

“Sorry about that,” San said as he kept his melancholic look, “W-Well, how can I compensate on making you annoyed?”

“You’ll really compensate on that?” The girl’s annoyed expression turned into a surprised one.

San nodded, “Sure.”

“Well, there’s a party on Shihyun’s house at Friday and I’m going to invite you to attend on that.” the girl said, looking amused at San as if she wasn’t disgusted at him a few minutes ago.

“What time will it start?”

The girl giggled and San wanted to throw up by just hearing it “It starts at nine in the evening.”

“I see.” San is still hesitating about it, he wanted to end Hana’s life as soon as possible. He was planning on killing her tonight so this party is nothing but a waste of time, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to go but-”

“So you’re gonna chicken outta it?” the girl hissed, making him flinch.

“It’s not like tha—” San wasn’t expecting that he’ll be cut off when he felt a hand held his right wrist, he turned to the direction of the person holding him and he suddenly felt like he can’t breathe.

“Yes, he will. He have lots of important stuff to do rather than..” that person stated as he looked at the girl from head to toe before cringing _“..the likes of __you.”_  
  


San didn’t expect the person to have a sharp tongue as he was dragged away from the scene until they’re a few feet away from the room where San’s next class, making him stop as the one who held him stopped on his track too. That person turned around to look at him before tilting his head in confusion, wondering why San wouldn’t talk and keep on staring at him.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

The moment that San was able to process what happened, he immediately nods “Y-Yes.”

“Good,” the male stated, smiling a bit in relief “I’m sorry for dragging you here.”

“Oh! No, it's fine!” San shook his head as he grinned widely, “You’ve saved me from a risky situation. Really!”

“I don’t want to get any attention but you looked uncomfortable and I just have to drag you out of there,” the male stated as he looked at San directly, “Usually, that’s what Youngie do if you’re with him.”

“Youngie?” San asks.

“Oh. I meant Wooyoung,” the male stated as San can see how evident was the pink tint on his cheeks are “He’s one of your friends.”

“Ah. Jung Wooyoung! Of course!” San chirps, somehow feeling a bit annoyed with the mention of the younger male’s name, “You know him?”

“Of course, I do. Almost everyone knows Wooyoung, even you and your friends. It’s obvious that I do,” the male sassed before he suddenly gasped and looked at San in fear, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!”

San chuckled, getting amused at the male in front of him “I’m cool with it. What I meant to say is that you seem to be close with Wooyoung. You called him using a nickname.”

“Sorry.” the male mumbled as he scratched his nape with his free hand, “I’m friends with him. If he’ll boast someone that he’s friends with for more than five years then that’s me.”

“Oh. I think I've heard Wooyoung boasting about something like that but I can’t recall a name,” San said as he looked at the male apologetically.

The male just shrugged as he fixed his glasses, “I’m fine with it.”

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Excuse me?” The male raised an eyebrow and San felt stupid for blurting it out like that.

“I-I mean you saved me! At least, I’ll be able to know the name of the boy that saved me and thank him properly!” San explaining, somehow embarrassed on the way he speaks. _He knows who he is already, he just needed to act like he __didn__’t to avoid being suspicious. This guy seems to be quite wary of his surroundings and one wrong move, he’ll be labelled as a creep._

“Oh.” The male pursed his lips as if he’s contemplating before introducing himself, “Yeosang. My name’s Yeosang.”

“Yeosang,huh.” San said before beaming, “I’m San!”

“I know.”

“Thank you, Yeosang!” he chirps as he held Yeosang’s free hand with his own one since Yeosang is still holding his other wrist, “How can I repay you? Would you like me to treat you lunch or something?”

“I don’t know about that, San. As much as I want to reject that because I prefer to eat alone, that’s free food and I shouldn’t My only vacant time is from two-thirty to three-thirty.” Yeosang said in a soft yet low voice, making San feel so giddy. _He loves his voice already, just hearing it would make him so happy._

As if San didn’t already know the information, he pouted in dismay “Oh. Mine’s actually after this class.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t even need to treat me lunch.” Yeosang assures him as he patted his shoulder, “I just can’t stand girls like her, it’s obvious that she’s interested in you but she decided to be a bitch.”

San laughs, “I know. It’s kind of good that a sharp-tongued pretty boy saved me from the bitch.”

“Pretty boy?” Yeosang asked as his eyes widened before looking away, “I-I’m not.”

“Oh. Did I made you uncomfortable with that? I’m sorry!”

Yeosang shook his head, “Not really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”  
  
  
  
  


San observed how Yeosang was blushing and he can’t help but stare in awe, he really looks good especially when you’re just a few inches away from him. The black-haired male noticed how Yeosang’s eyelashes were quite long and how his lips looks so beautiful. Yet the thing that made San’s jaw drop was the birthmark beside Yeosang’s eye, somehow hidden on his bangs and a bit of make-up. As much as San wanted to touch the older male’s face, he doesn’t want to act like a creep. _Distance, San. You must control yourself, it’s unusual of you to have your self-control crumbling._  
  
  


“Ah. I think I need to go now,” Yeosang said, breaking the silence as he smiled at San.

“Oh. Sure.”

“Be careful, okay?” Yeosang reminds him as he gave him a look filled with worry, making San’s heart beat a bit faster than the usual.

“I-I will!” San responded, somehow embarrassed on how giddy he is right now.

Yeosang chuckled at the younger male’s action and ruffled his hair, “Alright then. Take care of yourself.”

“See you when we meet again!” San chirped.  
  
  
  
  


The moment that Yeosang lets go of his hand, he felt a bit sad as he yearns for the contact once again. He kept his gaze on Yeosang’s retreating figure as he slowly held his hair, realizing that Yeosang just ruffled his hair. He even held his wrist, smiled at him and got worried about him. San can’t explain why but the simple gestures caused such a huge impact on him, Yeosang cares about him.

_He cares._

_He saved me._

_He noticed me._

_I have a chance to make him like me!_

_He’ll fall for me! He’ll love me!_

_He’ll be mine._   
  
  
  
  


San clutches his left chest as he felt too much emotions, firing up the desire that started to develop inside him. He’s blushing furiously because of the gestures as his eyes widened, feeling euphoria throughout his entire system. He tried to calm himself down as he was in the middle of the hallway and people might see him and on the moment that he finally does, he looked at Yeosang once again before proceeding to his next class— _finally concluding what is the reason for him to act so __unusual_.  
  
  
  
  


“I want him.”


	5. 4 [bloom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo. i'm sorry for this shitty update that i barely even checked if something's wrong w it or if it's just fine ;; i was too sleepy but the urge to finish this chap before the sun rises (in which i failed bc it's already 6AM. ha ha jokes on me)
> 
> anyway, feel free to drop a comment or two. also, cry w me on twt! @_hyriette

San was definitely giddy because of his encounter with the beautiful male, he wasn’t able to talk to him on their English class because Yunho kept on pestering him. But his attention seems to be distant because all that he can think during that class is the one that is on the last row beside the window.

Whenever he would take a peek of the male, he seems to be too invested on the lesson as if he was trying to understand it too much. He would furrow his eyebrows and tilt his head slightly in confusion which resembles a cat and San was preventing himself from squealing in delight. _He was too adorable, San wanted to keep Yeosang to himself so he can be the only one that could see him like that._

Nobody deserves to even look at Yeosang, they aren’t worth it. They’re nothing but lowlifes that doesn’t deserve to have a sight of the precious _diamond_ in the middle of a pile of useless rocks. If San have to crush them just to get that diamond to himself, he’ll do it without hesitation at all.

After their class, he approached their professor with a sweet smile when everyone left the room already. She was curious why _the_ Choi San decided to approach him, he doesn’t have any problem with her class at all. He was one of the students that is paying a lot of attention in it, not even bored with such a complicated subject.

“Ma’am, I’d like to ask something.”

“What is it, Choi? It isn’t like you’re going to ask about the lesson, right? It seems that you’ve understood it quite well.” His professor said as she smiled back at him.

San scratched his cheeks as he looked away from his professor as if he was kind of embarrassed on what he’s about to ask “Ah. It’s just that I want to ask about the guy on the last row.”

“You have to be quite specific, Choi.”

“The one that kept on sitting beside the window at the back?”

“You’re preferring to Kang Yeosang, am I correct?” San nodded in which the professor hummed, “What about him?”

“How is he doing in this class?” San asked, pouting a bit “I just saw him looking like he’s having a hard time on this class.”

“You’re right about that, Choi. Kang is having a hard time with my class but he’s doing his best to understand it,” the professor replied as she looked at her class records, “He was always present and he looked like he was trying his best so I have no intention of failing him unlike some of the students in this class that kept on attending yet not learning a single thing at all.”

“Are we going to have a project soon, Ma’am?” San asked once again.

The professor raised an eyebrow towards the black-haired male, “Of course, Choi. But why’d you ask such a thing?”

“Well. If there’s a chance that it’ll be done by partners, then I’d like to help him out. ” San sheepishly replies as he chuckled.

“I’ll think about it, Choi.” The professor hummed in agreement before smiling once again, “Thank you for your concern to Kang, I’ve realized that he doesn’t interact with any of you in the class and maybe it’s because he’s from a different department but maybe because he’s shy. Maybe you can crack that shell of his, Choi.”

“I hope so.” San grinned as he bowed, “Thank you, Ms. Son.”  
  
  


The professor just nodded before heading towards the door in which San was the only one left in the room, smiling in such a menacing way as he looked at the last row before heading out of the room. _All that he needs to do is to let the things unfold and in a moment, he’ll have him wrapped around his fingers._  
  


He suddenly thought of his current masterpiece and decided to finish it up so he can get a new one, heading back to his home so he can greet his current tenant. He immediately took the newly washed lab coat and took his DSLR to get a photograph of his soon-to-be masterpiece.  
  


He was surprised to see her weeping as she kept on muttering prayers to the Gods that San doesn’t believe in, completely unaware of the male’s presence as he observes her from the outside. San wondered if they’re real because most of his artworks kept on asking for their help yet San was the one that ended their lives without anyone or anything interfering him.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you done praying?” Getting tired of waiting for her endless muttering and sobs, San spoke as the woman weakly looked at his direction in fear, face paling which made the raven-haired male smile “If you’re done then can I start what I’m about to do?”  
  


Hana could only widen her eyes in fear as the raven-haired male walked towards her direction and placed a camera in the table. San was smiling widely as if something great happened to the lad a while ago, she wondered if his savior was safe from this male. Such a kind-hearted male like that one doesn’t deserve to experience the same hell that she’s having right now so even if she couldn’t be saved from Choi San, Hana prayed for Yeosang’s safety.  
  
  
  


“Let me tell you something!” San beams, “I’m already making a move to get closer to him! Isn’t that great, Hana?”

Hana wanted to trash around and hopes that he could hit San’s face to wipe that shit-eating grin on his lips.

“You know what that means?” San asked once again before giggling, _“That means that I’m going to kill you now.”_

Hana’s face paled as she weakly shook her head. _No matter how she wanted to die, she’s still afraid of experiencing it. _Death is definitely something that will be painful, it isn’t just like the numbing feeling that she craves for. Death is something that she will have but not before feeling intense pain that she’s scared of.

“Aren’t you happy that you won’t be suffering anymore? Life has been tough for you, Hana. I’ve gathered a lot of informations about you before dragging you to my humble abode,” San stated as he caressed her face gently with the back of his hand, “Reading those informations made me feel like I’m close to you and I understood you well, understood you better than any of your relatives and friends.”

_No, you don’t!_ is what she wanted to scream but because of the stitches on her face and her tongue cut off, she wouldn’t be able to do that. She wanted to make this man realize that what he’s saying is nothing but bullshit, no one would be able to understand her suffering. _You don’t know anything about me, Choi San._  
  
  


“Because I’ve sympathized with you on those documents, I’d like to offer you one more thing in order to save yourself.” San spoke as he started to remove the straps on her wrists, neck and ankles which made the woman surprised “I’m going to play a game with you once again. _Our final game, Hana.”_  
  
  
  
  


She knew that getting her hopes up isn’t a good thing but the moment that San said the word ‘save’, her eyes shined with a bit of hope seen in it. She knew that if she loses on this one, it’ll be over for her and she’d rather die trying than accepting her death on this cold examination table.  
  
  


“I’ve got your interest, right? Let me tell you the mechanics of it,” San chirps, “Just like our first game, you have to escape. I’m giving you five minutes to get out of this room and if you manages to get out of here before I was able to move then you win, Hana. _I’ll be sparing your life, Hana._”  
  
  
  


Her eyes sparkled on the last sentence as she looked at San, all the fear that she has been feeling suddenly disappeared and all that she can think of is dashing out of the room before San is able to chase her.  
  
  


“Do you understand, Hana? Shall we begin?” San asks as walked backwards until he was leaning on the wall, away from Hana and the girl nodded, “Okay. Go.”  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment that Hana moved her arm, she lets out a muffled scream when her shoulder hurts. She tried moving her legs but all that she can feel was pain, making her remember how San hits her with the bat two days ago. Every single movement is painful, feeling the cuts and bruises along with some broken brones and it took her a minute just to roll over the table and fall on the floor with a thud.   
  


Some of the wounds opened as tears were already spilling out of her eyes, every single part of her body hurts and even with just moving her fingers, she can feel the burning pain from her fingers up to her shoulders until her entire body is screaming in pain. She wasn’t even able to crawl so as her stomach lies on the floor, she was grasping on the ground and pulls herself slowly as the burning sensation from her skin getting in contact with the ground clouded her entire mind.  
  


_Must reach the door._ She whimpered and sobbed as she kept on pulling herself, leaving a trail of blood as San was filming using his camera. He focused on the woman that was desperately pulling herself on the ground after her legs gave up on her because of the broken bones and the dislocated ones, San made sure to hit it hard and accurately to cause a fracture or two. He knew that he’s offering such an impossible offer but this is the fun thing about his parting with his masterpieces.  
  
  


_The cat and mouse chase._ _The desperation of the prey to survive just for it to disappear quickly when the predator has its hands on the prey_. The adrenaline spreading throughout his body with just the sight of blood and a pained cry from the unfortunate victim. _The unexplainable happiness that he felt once his masterpiece is completed. _

She watches her pull herself towards the door as he shook his head in dismay on the trail of blood, he’ll have a hard time cleaning it later but he immediately shook the thought away. For now, he’ll focus on having fun. _Only a minute left before Hana dies in this room just like all of his masterpiece._ He kept on filming until his alarm rang, making him place the camera on the table as it was still able to get a good angle of the naked woman which was a few feet away from the door.  
  
  


**“Time’s up, Hana.**” Hana could only whimper as she tried to pull herself more, seeing that she was so close on her goal “Such a shame. Maybe if you pulled yourself faster then you could’ve escaped.”  
  


Hana could only cry as her sight gets blurry while San closed the door, making her remaining bits of hope shatter in front of her. Her only escape was taken away from her just because she was a few feet away from the door, she can hear her own heart pounding in fear as San walked towards her direction.  
  
  


The raven-haired male held her hair tightly and forced her to look up so they could meet each other’s gaze “You know what this means, right?”

Hana shook her head as she lets out a bunch of muffled screams and cries, the stitch on her mouth starting to get loose which annoyed the murderer.

“You’re ruining my masterpiece!” San snarled before bashing her head on the nearest wall and lets go of her hair, making her fall to the ground once again “You ungrateful bitch! _I’m being __**nice**__ yet this is what you’ll be doing to me?_”  
  
  
  


San carried her and threw her towards the table, making a few of Hana’s bones crack as she lets out an another bunch of muffled screams. The stitch is starting to get loose and San felt like a vein snapped in him to make him hold the scalpel and stabbed Hana in her left thigh again and again until he was able to make a hole, seeing her bone which was cracked because of the impact.  
  
  
  


“Stay still!” he shouted as he gripped on her face, “I’ve ran out of patience. _You’re going to have a bad time, Hana._”  
  
  
  
  
  


He started to carve on the woman’s face, cutting her skin and flesh into five different angles. He made sure that the cut was deep enough for him to pull it, Hana started to shake violently in fear as blood was spilled from her mouth. The cries turned into chokes as she started hyperventilating yet San paid no mind to her current state and started to peel the skin and flesh in different angles which seems to resemble flower petals. A crimson-colored flower with five petals, resembling his current masterpiece’s name.  
  


He can already see Hana’s skull and the way that her flesh was evident because of the skin that was ripped away from it made her look like her widened eyes are about to pop out at any moment. But the way that she was motionless and her paleness, San can already tell that she died because of shock and he can’t help but let out a sound of dismay. He could’ve made her blood more gruesome but this one’s a weakling.   
  
  


“Oh. Already in Pallor Mortis, huh?” As if a lightbulb appeared on San’s head, he gasped and nods “I have an idea!”  
  
  


Flowers needs sunlight too so he have to wait for the sunrise to witness such a wonderful sight but he needed to prepare her so he gently carried her towards his car, placing her in the garbage bag on his trunk before going back to his room to change his clothes into a black hoodie and a pair of black jeans to conceal his identity. He even wore a black face mask because he knew what are the consequences of getting caught in his act, not that he experienced it but it’s better to be wary. San wouldn’t even want to end up like those lousy criminals that got caught easily.

He went back to his car as he started to drive, somehow drowsy yet he kept his eyes open in order not to cause an accident or something worse. San doesn’t enjoy staying up at night but he was about to create an another masterpiece and this is the first one that he’ll brag about to the citizens of this town. The city’s too lively but of course, there’s a part of the city that is way too quiet. And that's where he’s heading to, the city’s infamous flower field.   
  


It was _3:33 A.M. _when he arrived at the flower field, not a single guard or person on his sight so he took his bag and held the garbage bag with care as he went in front of the flower field. San can’t help but laugh at how carefree the city folks are, he can’t wait for them to be alert once that they’ve seen his masterpiece. He wanted to show her off so she should be in front of the flowers in order for her beauty to outshine the other flowers.   
  
  


“She should be standing so everyone can witness her beauty,” San muttered as he tied her up to the fence, “That’s it. _Dazzlingly pretty._”  
  
  
  
  
  


He immediately took his scalpel and made a huge cut, somehow struggling with it as the body was already in yeh state of Rigor Mortis. Her blood splattered at the ground as San took a jar of honey from his bag and poured it all over her body especially inside the large cut that he made, making the intestines visible as he pulled some of it out. He made a bit of adjustment to make her prettier until he decided that it’s already enough.  
  
  
  


“Well, you looked magnificent now! If only you could see how beautiful you are, Hana.” San sighed as he took his gloves off and held his camera, “So pretty. You’re look so dazzling right now just like a flower. I can’t wait to see you bloom more than the ones behind you.”  
  
  


In San’s surprise, no one noticed his existence at all. He drove and parked his car on a nearby parking lot near a convenience store, deciding that he should take a nap until the moment that the corpse is found. After all, _San isn’t a heavy sleeper._  
  


Just like what San expected, he opened his eyes the moment that he heard a siren. Due to the lack of sleep, he kept on yawning and slapped his face until he was sure that he’s wide awake to visit his masterpiece. And the moment that he arrived in the entrance of the flower field, he was amused to see a lot of people looking at his artwork. He couldn’t help but walk towards it as he took a bunch of photos, grinning in delight on the outcome of his photos.  
  


In front of the flower field, a corpse of a naked woman was tied up on the fence. Eyes widened as her extended smile was stitched upwards and the way that the stretched skin was cut and folded in five different angle as if it’s a flower petal. Her pale skin was painted with bruises as her skin was somehow shredded and folded into different angle, starting from his neck down to her feet. Not to mention, the huge cut on her stomach that shows her intestine which seems to be slowly devoured by some critters.

And most of all, the way that not just the bees but also different kinds of bags kept on surrounding her makes her the most beautiful flower out of all the flowers in this field. With a few touches from San’s artistic hands, Hana became the flower that got eveyone’s attention. The way she bloomed got everyone’s eyes on her, even San’s hazel brown orbs.  
  
  


“You were such an amazing masterpiece, Hana.” he mutters before turning his back to return to his car, “As much as I’d like to stay and admire your beauty, I have some classes to attend. And also, I’ll be meeting Yeosang again. So, Hana. _Cheer me so I can get him soon, okay?_”  
  
  
  



	6. 5 [want]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo! i'm terribly sorry for the late update! ;; -;; i wanna know how this chap turned out so leaving a comment or two is really appreciated!~
> 
> also! ANSWER PERFORMANCE PREVIEW! DAMMIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

“Hey, San. Are you okay?”

San drowsily looked up and met Wooyoung’s concerned gaze, it took him all of self-control not to snarl towards the lilac-haired male. How can someone as selfish as Jung Wooyoung look at him with that kind of gaze? If he didn’t hid the fact that he’s friends with Yeosang, he could’ve been a happier person.

“You looked like you haven’t slept at all.” It was now Yunho that is talking, slightly poking San’s cheeks with his left index finger.

“I haven’t.”

Yunho blinked once, twice before starting to speak softly, “You hate staying up at night so why, San?”

“Reviewing for the finals.”

“That’s bullshit!” San sighed as he heard Mingi blurted that out as a hoarse laugh can be heard from the taller male, “The nerdy Choi San, staying up late to review? That’s literally bullshit!”

“Mingi.” Yunho tried to calm his boyfriend but he was too stubborn and let his mouth do the work instead of his brain.

“Nerds like him doesn’t stay up late at night! They already have it memorized in their nerdy brains!”

“Oh. Shut up, Mingi.” Hongjoong hissed, ready to snarl towards the taller male.

“What? What are you going to do with that? Fight me?” Mingi threatened them as he smirked before looking back at San, “Even the nerd himself doesn’t have a say to it so why bother arguing with me?”

San never liked Song Mingi. He was nothing but an arrogant waste of space that thought he was such an important person, head held highly as he walked as if he owns the entire path. The dude was never fond of San, being one of the reason why Yunho’s attention isn’t on him most of the time. And just like him, even Hongjoong doesn’t like the fellow and San is somehow thankful of his hyung for standing up for him. If it wasn’t for his childhood friend, he could’ve ripped this male’s throat already.

Wooyoung laughed, “All of you are being funny again.”

“You’re too nice to realize what’s happening,” Hongjoong mutters that everyone aside from Wooyoung was able to hear.

San sighed as he rest his head on the table, “Please wake me up before lunch ends. I want to take a nap.”

“Sure, munchkin. Go ahead,” Yunho softly stated as he ruffled his hair. San is sure that Mingi would definitely get mad at him for stealing Yunho’s attention.

San hummed as he glanced at Yunho while smiling sweetly, “Thank you, Yunie.”

Yunho seems to be surprised with San calling him with their former nicknames, “Well, that was a surprise.”

“I like seeing your reaction whenever I call you like that,” San replied and before he closed he eyes, he was sure that Mingi is definitely glaring at him as he smiled wider, “I’ll take a nap now.”

It didn’t even take him a few minutes to fall asleep, he was definitely tired. He dislike staying up at night, it makes him cranky on the morning after that makes him lose his self-control. He doesn’t want to do anything risky right now knowing that he just revealed his masterpiece on the eyes of the public and they’ll be wary starting from now on.

And just like what he told Yunho, he felt someone tapping his cheek gently and as his eyes fluttered open, he was welcomed with the sight of his bestfriend looking at him with such caring eyes. He immediately smiled at him and his eyes turned into cresent moons as his mouth seems to resemble one too. He noticed that Hongjoong already left, probably heading to his clients before going to his classes.

“Welcome to the world of consciousness, San.”

“Thank you for waking me u—” His smile faded immediately when he saw Wooyoung talking to the love of his life just a few feet away from their table.

“San?” He looked back at Yunho which was currently confused on San’s actions, “Are you alright?”

“Oh. Sorry, Yunho.” San scratched his nape as he chuckled, “I’m still trying to adjust myself from the bright lights of the cafeteria.”

“We must head back to our next class!” Yunho chirps as he wrapped his arm around San’s shoulder, making the redhead boyfriend of his glare at San.

San chuckled once again before slowly removing Yunho’s arm around him before shaking his head, “You should head there first, Yunho. Maybe Mingi can walk with you..”

“You’ve heard him, Yunho. Let’s go!” Mingi beams as he held Yunho’s hand and San swore that the redhead gave him an icy glare before looking back at his boyfriend to look at him in such a loving way that could make San throw up behind them. _You should be grateful that I gave you some alone time with your boyfriend, ungrateful asshole._

“Hey, Wooyoung?” San walked towards the lilac-haired male’s direction, noticing that his beloved one’s out of his sight.

“Yes, Sanie?” the younger male asked in such a cheerful tone.

“Who’s that?” he asked using a curious tone, acting like he didn’t know a thing about Yeosang.

Wooyoung looked at the direction where Yeosang headed before he looked back at San, “Ah! You’re talking about Yeo-yeo?”

“Yeo-yeo?” San was trying not to act like a bitch at the younger male.

“He’s a close friend of mine!” Wooyoung chirps, grinning once again towards him.

San pouted, acting like he was about to sulk before wrapping his arm around Wooyoung “I didn’t know him, Wooyoungie!”

“Well, he isn’t much of an extrovert.” Wooyoung replied sheepishly as he chuckled at the older male’s action, “Why did you ask about him, hyung?”

“My favorite dongsaeng is spending time with someone that I don’t know,” San stated as he faked a scoff as if he was disappointed with Wooyoung “I’m curious.”

“And _jealous_?” Wooyoung asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

_As if._ San frowned before looking away at him, “So what?”

“Sanie, you don’t need to be jealous! I bet both of you can be friends too!” Wooyoung beams, patting his back as his grin widened.

“That’s not the point!” San whines.

Wooyoung just laughed, probably adoring how San is whining just because he was spending some time with a _strange_r. San wondered how gullible Jung Wooyoung is, thinking that everyone likes someone like him. Someone as noisy and obnoxious as him, he wondered if Wooyoung is the type to scream and wail loudly when you cut him slowly. One thing’s for sure, if San would get his hands on this young man, he would definitely cut his tongue off as soon as possible and stab him on his neck, not deep enough to kill him immediately but just enough for him to injure his throat.

He dislikes obnoxious noises. He prefers the silence, quiet whimpering and whining for his masterpieces. So if ever Jung Wooyoung will be on his execution area, he would not be one of his masterpiece but a _collateral damage_.

“Don’t worry, Sanie. I still like to spend some time with you!” Wooyoung said in such a sickly sweet way that would make him gag.

“Shut up, Wooyoungie. I’m still mad,” he retorts, crossing his arms in dismay.

“Hyung, don’t be like that!” Wooyoung whined as he hugged San tightly.

“Fine, Woo.I won’t be mad on you!” San can see how Wooyoung’s expression brightened so he decided to cut his happiness off as soon as possible, “But in one condition!”

“What is it, hyung?”

“I’d like to ask you something. About the party tomorrow?” San said and the lilac-haired male listened, “Are you going to attend there? Who are the others that will be attending?”

“Of course! They invited me so I’m coming!” Wooyoung cheerfully replies, nodding again and again “Also, I’ve heard that Yunho-hyung along with his boyfriend will be coming. Hongjoong-hyung will probably attend too!”

“So our friends will be there too?” Wooyoung nods as a response to his question which made San hummed, “Cool.”

“Aren’t you going to attend?” Wooyoung asks.

San shrugged, “I’m still not sure.”

“You should attend, Sanie-hyung! You know how the crowd goes _‘cray-cray’_ when you’re not the ‘nerdy’ Choi San,” Wooyoung said as he raised both of his index and middle finger up and down to emphasize the words.

“Maybe I should unleash that soon,” San responded, laughing a bit before taking a deep breath as he slumped, “But that’s too troublesome.”

“It’s alright, hyung. You can pass on this one if you’re not comfortable of attending it,” Wooyoung said before looking at the pathway, “And I have to proceed towards my next class!”

“See you later, Wooyoung!”  
  
  


The moment that Wooyoung is out of sight, San headed towards the restroom as he removed his glasses. He didn’t feel like wearing contacts and decided to wear them instead in which made some of the crowd look at him in dismay, they’re aware of how much of a _‘nerd’_ he is. But he’s the kind of ‘nerd’ that shouldn’t be messed with, knowing that he’s a blackbelter in Taekwondo and the fact that he’s from a well-known family. Almost everyone _respects_ him and to those that didn’t, they just talk about him behind his back— afraid of what might happen to them when San snaps at them.

He washed his face, some of the water hitting his hair. He looked at the mirror and saw how his hands were shaking, he has been pretending to be nice too much. He wanted to snap at them, he wanted to yell but he have a facade to show so he still kept on being the kind-hearted San that they knew.

His only stress reliever is _making the masterpieces_ that he wants. To feel the warm crimson red blood and the soft human flesh, to break the pearly white bones into half, to tear the limbs and to hear the cries of pain. Hearing their misery is a melody in the dark that San enjoys— surpassing the lullaby that his mother used to sing for him.

** _•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **

  
The next day, San was too giddy for his own good. He wore one of his best outfits, applied a bit of make-up to enhance his visuals and even wore his graded lens instead of his glasses, he still brought them though. He made sure that he’ll look good and it was quite unusual of him to be _this_ fashionable by just attending uni. There are times that he has been like this but this is just way _too_ much that he’s expecting his friends to question him.

He was listening to his favorite playlist as he entered the uni, not even caring on anyone looking at him. Some tried to greet him but he made sure to ignore them by looking down at his phone and pretending that the volume is at the maximum, feeling a bit in ease when he didn’t have to greet everyone that greets him like the good guy that he pretends to be.  
  


“Dude, what’s with the get-up?” Yunho confronted him during their lunch, looking at him from head to toe.

“Is it bad to wear something like this?” San asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Yunho shook his head, “Not really, Sanie. But you’re quite, um, _blooming_?”

“Blooming?”

“You look like you’re inlove or something.” San looked at Hongjoong which continued to sip on his apple juice.

“Why do you say so?”

“You look so happy and your choice of clothes for today. You look like you want to impress someone,” Hongjoong stated before smiling a bit, “I knew that you’re such a fashionista but you barely even show it off so today is such a blessed day for everyone.”

San blushed at the compliment before scratching his cheek, looking away from the eldest one “Stop it, hyung. It’s not a big deal at all.”

“I hope that it’s not but almost everyone has their eyes on you, dear. It’s not like the _Choi San_ would prefer to wear these kind of clothes and even applied make-up just for everyone to witness,” Hongjoong responded, scoffing a bit before continuing on eating his meal.

“I hate to admit it but you look good, dude.” San looked at Mingi, somehow surprised with the male’s compliment.

“R-Really?”

“No cap!”

“Thanks. I guess..” San giggled as Mingi smiled a bit at him before focusing on his boyfriend once again.

“Sanie-hyung looks so fucking gorgeous!”   
  
  


They looked at the owner of the high-pitched voice and saw Wooyoung approaching them, sitting beside him and greeted everyone. San took the short time to look around the cafeteria and look for a certain brunette and smiled when he saw him eating on one of the tables. He was alone but it seems that he was too immersed to the video that was playing on his phone, it eased San on the fact that Yeosang is probably lonely.  
  


“So, hyung? What's with the sudden change of heart?”

San looked at Wooyoung in dismay, “This is just for now!”

“But still!” Wooyoung held San’s right arm and shakes it, “Tell me! Tell me! What’s with the get-up?”

“I just wanted to use some of my clothes that’s been dumped in the closet for months and somehow overdid everything,” San deadpanned.

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“Bummer.” Wooyoung pouted as he rests his head on the cold table, “I thought that it’s because you’re trying to impress someone.”

“W-What?!”

“He’s blushing!” Wooyoung exclaimed, pointing at San as his lips curled upwards into a smile.

“Is that true, San?” Yunho asked, mouth agape because of the younger male’s action.

San looked away as he kept on blushing furiously, “It’s nothing like that! Seriously!”

“Okay! Let’s consider the fact that you probably just want to dress yourself up nicely. But is there a chance that you might want to impress someone?” Hongjoong asked, getting intrigued on the topic and decided to join in.

San hid his face on both of his hands as he nodded in defeat, “Y-Yes.”

“Holy shit.” That was all that Hongjoong could mutter, being San’s friend for a long time and witnessing how the other male isn’t interested on anyone.  
  
  


Yunho can’t even believe what he heard. If someone would ask him who San is, he would say that San isn’t someone that can be swayed by anyone. He stayed on being himself, not even caring on anyone’s opinion. So this scene is somehow a foreign situation for him and the fact that his bestfriend is blushing just because of an unknown person made him proud, he’s slowly taking a few steps out of his shy self.

“Dude. I can’t believe this.”

San looked at Yunho, raising an eyebrow “Then don’t.”

“You’ve been uninterested in love that I’ve been worried that you might end up lonely when we grow up,” Yunho said before hugging the black-haired male tightly, “And the fact that you took the courage of making yourself look good for that person, I’m so proud.”

“Stop acting like my mom, hyung.” San groaned in displease, rolling his eyes.

“Our Sanie has grown up! He has learn how to have a crush on people!” Mingi cheered and San wanted to gag, Mingi was just like this because he wasn’t looking like the nerd that he usually is and he can still feel his dislike towards him. _As plastic as a Barbie doll._

“Can we get a clue who the mystery person is this?” Wooyoung asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Not a chance!” San exclaims, slamming his hands on the table and making everyone in the cafeteria look at him, making him blush in embarrassment as he sat once again before glaring at the lilac-haired male beside him, _“I swear to god, Jung __Wooyoung__. I’m going to kill you someday.”_

“You won’t.” The lilac-haired male said with confidence as he playfully stuck his tongue out.

“I guess that we won’t be knowing about San’s crush.” Hongjoong chuckled, “Take your time, dear.”

“Just introduce that person to us when the two of you are together,” Yunho sweetly said as he leaned on Mingi’s shoulder, the redhead humming in delight as he leaned on the taller brunette’s head.

“What makes you think that.. that person will like me?”

“First of all, you’re the _perfect_ Choi San. You can make anyone fall for you, dear.” Hongjoong said in a firm tone, “Whoever that won’t like you needs to check their eyesights or their type.”  
  
  
  


San looked down and wondered if he has a chance on Yeosang. The brunette is too good-looking and he wondered if he has a lover, he hopes that the male is single. He seems to be the type of guy to isolate himself and be a geek on something, that is what San is about to find out. The information about him isn’t enough and his _source_ is too busy to send the continuation of the information that he seeks.  
  


Time passed by and it was their English Literature class, the only class where San can only witness Yeosang in such a nearby place. His hands kept on shaking and he takes his compact mirror out to check if his hair is a bit unstyled or if there’s a dirt on his face. He saw the students enter the room, either with their friends or alone and his expression brightens up when he saw Yeosang entered the room and went to his usual seat.  
  
  


_“Hello, students.”_ Ms. Son entered the room as well as she smiled on the students, greeting them in English, “For today, I would like all of you to be paired into two for the final project.”

“I hope that we’ll be partners!” Yunho chirps.

San looked at him in displease, “So you can play around while I do the project alone?”

“Dude, before I’m even able to help, you’re already done with it.”

“Touche.”

“I will announce the pairings one by one and afterwards, I’ll be giving you a novel or a myth then you’ll be sending me a reaction paper for it. Pretty easy, right?” Ms. Son stated which made most of the student gasp and cheer, “I didn’t want to make your lives any harder knowing that your major subjects are already doing that.”

“Good grief.” San chuckled when Yunho stated it in a tired tone, knowing how their finals are getting the best of them.  
  
  
  


Ms. Son, or San calls _Wendy_ when they’re not in the uni began to announce the pairs and he heard Yunho being paired to a random girl that he doesn’t even bat an eye at. He even heard the myth that will be for their group which is one of the easiest ones, _Psyche and Eros’_ story. Well, Yunho is indeed a _lucky guy._  
  


“Choi San and Kang Yeosang.” He looked at Ms. Son in surprise as the young professor smiled at him a bit, “You’ll be reading the myth about _Pygmalion and __Galatea._”  
  
  
  


San wanted to thank the older woman but she instructed everyone to approach their partners as soon as possible, even urging them to seat beside them for the entire period. San took this as an opportunity and he _tried_ his best not to act like he’s the happiest person alive being paired to his eye-candy, approaching Yeosang with a restrained yet calm expression.

_“Hi, partner.”_ He said in English, smiling sweetly at him.

Yeosang gave him a half-smile and nods, “Hey.”

“So uh, Pygmalion and Galatea.” San began as he faked a cough and sat on the vacant seat beside Yeosang, “I know a bit of it but we should read it then tell our opinion about it.”

“I have no idea about it. Sorry,” the brunette shyly said as he tugged on the end of his long sleeves.

“That’s fine!” San assures, waving both of his hands “And even if I have an idea about it, I’ll still read it so we can make the reaction paper.”

“How?”

“Well. This is kind of awkward. But can we talk to each other first? I feel like we should be comfortable with each other so we can convey our _feelings_ about the myth.”

“Feelings?” Yeosang tilted his head a bit in confusion.

San nods, “Yes. The emotions that we should talk about since this myth is filled with it, especially _love_.”

“Love, huh..” Yeosang looked down as he sighed, “I’ll read this as soon as possible so I can get an idea about it. But hey, I’m quite amused at you.”

“Why though?” San asked.

“You really like this subject,” Yeosang stated as he rests his chin on his left hand, staring at San “The way you explain and talk regarding this is amusing, San.”

“T-Thanks.” San hopes that he wasn’t blushing right now because deep inside, he wanted to scream and run around because of the giddiness that kept on spreading throughout his entire system.

“I’m quite awkward so I apologize for it in advance,” Yeosang said as he sighed, I kept on talking about tech stuff that it bores people to death.”

San laughs, “Not gonna lie but I’m the same as you but it’s about me being a trash for artworks.”

“Neat. Artworks are good.”

“I like the Abstract one.”

“That’s cool.”

“People prefers to call it ‘boring’.”

Yeosang scoffs, “Then they should just fuck off if they’re gonna call you out just because of your interest.”

“I hope that they would.” San stated as he smiled wider, “Thank you, Yeosang.”

“You don’t even need to thank me!” Yeosang responded before faking a cough, “So let’s get back on the main topic, the myth. What is it about?”

“If I can recall it clearly, it’s about a sculpture-making dude that created the woman that he likes which was turned into a mortal.”

“So? What does he do to the sculpture?” Yeosang asked, blinking twice before humming, “Can you demonstrate or describe some of it?”

“Well, he treats it like a real-life woman before it became one. He gives it gifts, kisses it, touches it and even provide such fine clothes for it.” San said as he frowned before looking at Yeosang, “Can I touch your face?”

“What?”

“S-Sorry if that sounded a bit weird!” San almost shrieked and he was somehow panicking because Yeosang might think of him as a weirdo, “You said that you want a demonstrate of it.”

“Oh. My bad. Well, that’s not a big deal so sure. I really want to know a bit of it.”

San’s hands were shaking as it found its way to the sides of Yeosang’s face, cupping it gently as he looked directly at the brunette before saying it in English, _“I love you.”_

“Um..”

“That’s how he does it whenever he confesses his love to the sculpture, probably a long ass speech of how he loves it or just a simple ‘I love you’.” San explains as he kept on holding the brunette’s face, “You can try it on me too!”

“Why?”

“So you can get a taste of it? Like imagining yourself as Pygmalion?” San said, somehow unsure of his response as he removed his hands on Yeosang’s face “I think that the best way to be able to convey your feelings about a good book is imagining yourself as the character itself.”

“Fine. Here goes nothing,” Yeosang said before holding San’s face gently and smiling widely, his eyes turning into crescent moons as he mimicked San _“I love you.”_  
  
  
  


San almost lost his composure at it. The brunette’s lisp was evident but what matters the most is that Yeosang said that he loves him and he can feel his heart pounding, he needs to calm down because he doesn’t want the brunette to be weirded out. But he couldn’t prevent the blushing on his cheeks, he needs to make a reason about it.

“How’s that?” Yeosang asked.

“Damn, Yeosang. If I was the statue, I would’ve turned into a mortal as soon as possible because of that!” San said as he grinned, “That was smooth.”

“I-It’s not like that. I just mimicked you,” the brunette mumbles and looked down.

“But you still did well!”   
  
  
  
  
  


San did his best to stay calm and nice towards the brunette, making sure that he’s comfortable with him. He tries to memorize the brunette’s antics, even the minor habits of the male. The way Yeosang bit his lower lip whenever he’s quite frustrated about something, the way Yeosang bit his fingernail while thinking too much or the way the brunette blinks too much when he’s confused. He also memorized his facial features, his jawline that resembles a sharp edge of a knife. From his long lashes down to his plumpy pink lips, San memorized it through his brain and enjoyed the view. It’s not like he can be this close to this lovely being.  
  
  
  


“San?” He was cut off from his chain of thoughts when Yeosang snapped his fingers.

“Yes?”

“It’s dismissal time.”

“Oh.”

“Before we part, let’s exchange our numbers.”

“Excuse me?” San thinks that he’s probably still daydreaming right now.

“We need to talk about the myth, right? And it’s not like we meet each other that often.” Yeosang showed him his phone and lets San type his own number in it and the moment that Yeosang looked at the name of the contact, he snorted “Sunshine?”

“Because I'm one!” San did the same and when he turned his phone to his direction, he immediately named it as _‘Starlight’ _then showed it to Yeosang, “And that’s because you light up the dark.”

“Smooth.” Yeosang remarks before smiling slightly, “It was nice talking to you. You can message me anytime though I might not reply as soon as possible because I’m having a part-time job.”

“That’s fine.”

“I have to go.”

“Take care, Yeosang!” He beams before leaning towards the brunette, close enough to his ear as he mutters, _“J’ai envie de toi.”_

“What?” Yeosang asked, frowning at him.

“Nothing relevant at all. You can go now, Yeosang. Be careful.”   
  
  


Yeosang looked at him for the last time before turning his back and leaving the room, making San the only person to stay inside it. The moment that he’s certain that no one is nearby, he lets out a laugh. He laughed and laughed until he’s hugging himself and stopped, sitting on the chair as he giggled. He held his face and smiled pathetically, Yeosang’s touch still lingering at him and he can’t help but want more. He wants him to touch him more, those thin fingers trailing all over his face.  
  
  


“That's it. I’m pumped up.” he announced before standing up and getting out of the room so he can head home as he took his phone out to text someone.  
  


_‘Will be out for a hunt. Can you block the CCTV cameras on the route that I’ll be sending you?’_

_‘Alright._’

  
San smiled as he looked at the night sky, filled with dark clouds that blocks the stars. It was a perfect night for him.

** _•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **

  
San is against the idea of attending this party at all but he needs to find his new _target_, it’s a good thing that he’s good at recognizing people despite not caring for them. He even prepared what he needs for this one, this isn’t even an abduction or anything. He doesn’t want to spend too much time on this _target_ of his.

He just want to show him that no one should mess with Choi San.  
  


Despite wearing the black hoodie and the black facemask, he managed to blend in with the crowd. Most of them are already drunk or high, either of the two but the thing is, everyone’s too immersed on something. It didn’t took him long to find his target and fortunately, it was heading towards the backdoor and he sneaked behind her. It seems that she was about to call someone when he takes the cloth with chloroform before lunging towards her and covered her mouth and nose with it.

The girl barely even struggled and San removed the cloth immediately, not letting her lose her consciousness and just enough for her to be drowsy. He carried her towards his car, not the usual one that he uses so he wouldn’t be caught and he made sure to attach a fake plate number. He put the drowsy woman in the backseat and to make sure, he injected her with succinylcholine. He went inside his car and drove towards his destination, an almost abandoned skating rink and luckily, no one seems to be around so he took the woman out of the car immediately.  
  
  


He also took the rope along with it and dumped both of them at the back of the car, he started to tie the woman’s hands tightly in it and made sure that it was knotted and tied too tight so that it wouldn’t be removed _no matter what happens_ before tying the end of the rope at the back of his car.  
  


He made sure that the drowsy woman is back to her senses from the chemical that she inhaled a while ago, slapping her face lots of time and pouring water at her. The moment that she widened her eyes is the moment when San smiled before removing the facemask, revealing his identity to her. San laughs when her eyes showed surprise into fear as soon as possible.  
  
  
  


“Surprise, _bitch._ You’re probably wondering why you can’t move, right? That isn’t the one that you should be worrying about,” San chirps, “I’m telling you the situation right now and what’s about to happen. You’re tied up at the back of one of my cars and what’s about to happen is that I’m going to drive too fast. That is not pleasant for you.”

The fear in her eyes makes San feel euphoria, the intense happiness clouding his senses “You’re scared? _Serves you right, bitch._ You shouldn’t have messed up with me.”  
  
  
  
  


Tears are already pouring out of the woman yet San just looked at her in disgust, he wanted to get rid of the woman as soon as possible. This is nothing but a distasteful event, adding some bland flavor on his entire day after all the sweetness on his moments with Yeosang. He went back inside his car, making sure that he’ll be wearing a seatbelt because this is going to be _one hell-of-a-ride_.   
  


_‘Hyung, block them NOW.’_   
  


He didn’t even hesitated to slow down at first and drove the car in a fast speed, going to the route that he mentioned to the text. The paralyzed woman wasn’t even able to speak when her face was dragged on the floor in such a fast speed, grazing it and causing small cuts not just on her face but also on her other body parts that comes in contact with the asphalt road. She can’t move a single muscle yet the burning pain can still be felt as San drives on the route that he wants to. Every single turn makes her body get thrown around and she can feel her skin getting peeled because of the force.  
  
  


She can only cry fat tears because of the intense pain, not knowing that it was just the beginning because they’re about to head on a rocky road. She wanted to let out a wail of pain when her eyes were hit by the rocks again and again that she wasn’t even able to see anything, her eyeballs were stabbed by the pointy rocks on the road. Most of her skin were shredded throughout the path, creating a trail of blood and some chunks of flesh in it.  
  
  
  


The worse thing that San did aside from that is to let a lot of citizens witness the gruesome scene, making them witness how the unfortunate woman was dragged by a car, seeing how her skin was shredded by the asphalt road. They weren’t even able to call for help as soon as possible and despite their attempt of stopping San, he was too determined on making this girl suffer and the city folks wasn’t able to catch up when San reached his destination. _The hill nearby the highway_.  
  
  
  
  


He went out of his car to check his output and grinned in satisfaction at the sight that beholds him. He barely even recognized the annoying woman at all, seeing how her ugly face is nothing but a mass of chunk with a bit of its ivory-like skull. Most of her skin were shredded because of the road and her limbs bended in such awkward angles, making San smirk.  
  
  
  


“Serves you right.” he muttered before taking the gasoline out of the trunk, pouring it around the car and also at the corpse.  
  
  
  
  


He looked at the corpse once again as he took a photo of it with his phone before turning his back and started walking a bunch of steps away from it, opening up his lighter and admiring the flame in it before turning back and throwing it towards the car as he ran for his life while cackling. In a few seconds, he can hear the explosion as he kept on running. He can’t even hear his own laughing because of the explosion and the only thing that matters is the adrenaline rush that he’s having.  
  
  
  


He kept on running until he can see a familiar car waiting him on the highway and when he got in front of it, he stopped and knocked at it. He heard a click and didn’t even hesitated to enter and sat on the passenger’s seat, panting loudly after running a few kilometers just to get there.  
  
  
  
  
  


“You looked like you’ve had fun.” the driver said, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

San laughs as he still kept on catching his own breath, nodding in agreement “Sure did!”

“How was it?”

“Satisfying..” San sighed in relief.

“Just like what you’ve told me, I’ve blocked the cameras on the route that you’ve went through.” the driver stated in such a nonchalant way, “The police wouldn’t be able to suspect you.”

“Of course, you’d do that.” San grinned menacingly towards the driver, “It’s such a nice thing that your family is acquainted with mine.”

“A family filled with cold-blooded psychopaths and a family of hitmen. Correlate, if I must say.”

“Seonghwa-hyung, you’re so reliable!” San exclaims, looking at the window to enjoy the view.

“I’m just doing my job,” Seonghwa deadpanned.

“But hey, what about the other informations that you’re supposed to send me?” San asks.

“I’m still compiling them. It’s quite hard to get an additional detail about that guy, he seems to be a normal person that doesn’t like to socialize. It makes the source of information quite difficult to find,” Seonghwa stated as he glanced at the raven-haired male, “Worry not because I’ll send it as soon as possible to you.”

“I’ll take note of that, hyung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


San kept his gaze on the sky and noticed that the clouds are gone and the stars began to show up, twinkling brightly as it lights up the dark sky. It made him remember a certain brunette that resembles the stars itself, it can probably outshine them too.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Ah. Kang Yeosang, I want you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream w me on twt: @_hyriette


	7. 6 [pause]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo. it's been a month since i updated and this is just gonna be a filler chapter bc i'm currently in a slump (AGAIN?) and my workplace is too shitty for me to function well ;;

_'From: Mom_   
_Hey, hunny. How are you over there? It's been a while since you've visited us here! Take care of yourself, okay? If there's anything wrong regarding your allowance then just leave a message to me or your Dad, alright?'_

San sighed, replying to his mom that she shouldn't be worried that much about him and that he'll visit them soon. If it'll make her mother feel in ease then it's fine to lie like that, he isn't having any conflicts regarding his financial stability though his hands are itching to get some fresh warm blood in it. He wanted to feel the endorphins as he kept on hearing pained cries and bodies opening up because of the slices and stab wounds. He missed the way his breath hitches whenever he sees someone having such a terrified expression, making him feel superior.

But he shouldn't. After showing his first masterpiece in public along with his little show two weeks ago, the police seems to be wary about his actions. They're still looking for the culprit and San knew that it'll be dropped in a few more weeks since it'll lead them to a dead end and if they ever find a clue about him, _he's sure that __Seonghwa__ would be clearing it whether it's by his witty tactics or by force because of his identity._

"Damn it. I want to kill someone," San muttered as he stood from his bed, immediately heading to his computer.

_He wants to kill._ He usually kills the ones with low profile, people that would definitely be out of the townspeople's memory after disappearing for a week or two. He just did a risky move by killing that popular girl out of spite and that's why her death isn't as extreme as the others, he doesn't like killing out of his emotions. San makes sure that he took a bit of notes about his victims, knowing where their usual hang-out places are and the routes that they take.

_It's a good hobby if you want to waste time, he says._ There are times that he stalk them, following them to know the routes that they take or if he was feeling a bit lazy, he would just tell Seonghwa to get the information that he needs. As much as he wanted to kill, he wanted everything to be in order. Seeing something not in place makes him uneasy and he swears that his victims would have a _rough_ time if he isn't in a good mood.

"Let's see who can I get for now~" He hummed, scrolling in his SNS accounts to look for a potential victim as he slowly kills time while executing his plan for his main goal.

He wanted someone that doesn't even stand out just like the suicidal one that _his_ Yeosang tried to save before, he doesn't want a problematic one. Just an average one that would definitely show the terrified expression that will make him feel alive, enjoying every single moment of making that victim suffer. Just with a thought of it makes him shudder, eyes focusing on the screen as he kept on scrolling down.

The male groaned in frustration when he doesn't find a suitable victim, messing his hair harshly as he bit his lip. _He wants to kill someone. He wants to have fun. He wants to feel the blood of someone else tainting his skin. He wants to cut someone's limb._ _San wants to witness someone crying and writhing in pain. He wants to hurt someone._

_‘Hey, __Seonghwa__. Can I kill someone? Can you look for a few candidates?’_ is what he sent to the raven-haired male after deciding that he had enough of hearing his inner thoughts. But he lets out a sound of dismay when Seonghwa immediately replied _‘Not yet, San. The police is still investigating about the recent murders that you’ve caused. In the meantime, I’ll look for some suitable candidates for you to play with. Have a little patience in you for a while, Choi San.’_ and grimaced as he threw his phone in his bed.

“I usually let Seonghwa pick when I’m looking for a victim,” San muttered, looking at the bright screen of his computer which seems to be glaring at him “It’s much better when I kill for the aesthetic purpose and not because I’ve let my emotions out.”  
  
  


He frowned as he remembered how half-assed his recent murder was, somehow regretting that he didn’t made that bitch suffer more than she should have. San should’ve broke some of her bones to make it more painful for her during that time, he was just too elated during that time because of his interaction with Yeosang.

_Speaking of the devil_. San immediately ran towards his bed and jumped in it as he caught his phone, opening the messaging app to send a message towards the ethereal male. He have finished reading the myth that was assigned to the both of them and truth be told, San wanted that kind of ending for himself. _In which he would be able to feel such __contenment__ in his life after providing everything that he could towards his ‘muse’, a happy ending for him._

_‘Yeosang. It’s me, San! I’d like to ask if you could _ _meet-up_ _ with me on the cafe in front of the uni? I’d like to discuss some stuff regarding the story that we’re about to make a reaction paper about.’_   
  


It was still morning so he can prepare for it later and he knew that today is Yeosang’s off from his work, he was always free during Saturdays.   
Of course, it was included on the information that Seonghwa gathered for him. He knew his work and school schedules, making him aware of when is the older male’s free time. San doesn’t know a thing about _‘love’_ but he can tell that knowing your beloved one’s free time is actually a sign of him caring for Yeosang. At the very least, he knows when he could spend some time with the older male.

_‘I’m cool with that. What time?’_

  
_‘Around _ _7P.M._ _ Is that okay?’_

_‘Sure thing.’_

  
_‘Great. See you later, _ _Yeosang_ _.’_

He might’ve squealed in delight when Yeosang replied and their conversation has come to and end as soon as possible, making him a bit dismayed. He hugged his stuff toys that was scattered on his fluffy bed, smiling widely as he can already imagine Yeosang looking at him with such fondness in his eyes. Just the thought of it can make him go over the edge and as if the thought had flicked a switch, San’s trail of thoughts have turned into a different way.

San is clearly inexperienced when it comes to _love_. He barely even know its meaning because all that he lives for is for the _thrill_ that he got intoxicated to, turning him like this now. He just kept on observing people, seeing how they become more dumb as they usually is when it comes to that four letter word. When they’re in love with an another person, they tend to become happy and a bit of flustered whenever they’re with their beloved one. _San knows that, he feels that whenever __Yeosang__ is nearby. He can feel his own heart pounding in such a loud way as if it wanted to escape in his chest and give itself to __Yeosang__._

He also knew that when it comes to love, people tend to become vulnerable to almost everything. Lowering their guard as they let the person that they love in, confiding to its presence as they fall harder to the point that if their love is rejected, it’ll shatter into bits. And if the love was reciprocated then it’s a happy ending for them, an ending that no one can ever defy.

_This feeling.. it’s definitely __**‘love’**_. San have never felt something like this before, he have lived his entire life in such a contented way. He was loved by his family and he didn’t have to struggle on his academics because he was fond of studying. He was quite thankful of having _‘friends’_ like Yunho, Hongjoong, and despite his hidden hatred towards the younger male, also, Wooyoung. He was considered as someone that is loved by many but the thing is, he _couldn’t_ understand what **love** is. It has been such a complex word for him, unable to be cyphered.

Not until he found Yeosang helping out _Hana_ when she was about to end her life, the way Yeosang looked worried despite not knowing the girl and how he stretched his hand towards her. _That ‘kindness’. That ‘empathy’._ San doesn’t even know what that does mean at all but he was _moved_, he felt like he couldn’t breathe as he kept on staring at the male. San have heard from his mom about _‘angels’_ before and it felt like he saw one when he met Yeosang. _He is definitely so someone that is out of this world!_

San have never felt such emotions surging throughout his entire system just like this and he would be lying if it didn’t frightened him at first. But as the days kept on passing and he started to acknowledge Yeosang’s presence, he embraced the feelings that he have for the beautiful man. _It’s a great ‘__**feeling**__’, something that is way better than the bliss that he can feel whenever he is currently in progress of beautifying his masterpieces._  
  
  
  


“Ah, why haven’t I met you sooner?” he muttered as he closed his computer.  
  
  


♪♪♪♪♪  
  


San wanted to throw himself off a cliff already, it took him hours on picking a decent outfit and he probably overdid it once again. He wanted to look good for Yeosang so he literally chose a bunch of clothes that he barely even wear unless he wants to attract someone’s attention, he usually wear these whenever he’s out for a hunt— _but this time, it’s a different kind of hunt._

The moment that he arrived in the cafe, he can already spot the older male. Seeing how Yeosang’s hair was dyed into blond, he couldn’t help but devour the sight as he walked towards his direction. Yeosang seems to be immersed on what he’s currently looking at his phone, scrolling in it while his gaze was fixated on the screen.

“Hello, Yeosang.”

Yeosang was immediately cut off from what he’s currently doing as he looked up and met the younger male’s gaze “San. You’re here.”

“I’m terribly sorry for getting here a bit late,” San said sheepishly as he chuckled, “I need to park my car and the nearby parking lot’s already filled so I have to park it in the parking lot a few streets away from here.”

“No worries. Besides, I just got here.” the blond male waved one of his hand as he shook his head slightly, “Take a seat, San.”

San grinned at the blond as he sat on the seat, still looking at the older male in such an endearing way “So, did you read the story?”

“I did. But in _Korean, _I’m still lacking a bit in reading it on a different language.” The blond male shyly admitted, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

“Hey. Yeosang, that’s alright.” San assured, tapping his shoulder lightly “At least, you’ve read it.”

“I still need to learn a bit in English. I’m kind of having a rough time with some words and I have to speak it way better,” Yeosang said as he looked at the ground, feeling a bit inferior as he was in front of one of the best English-speaker student in their class.

“Don’t worry that much, Yeosang. You’ll get better soon. And it isn’t like it was that needed in our life,” San said.

“You’re right about that. It’s just that being partners with one of the best in that class, it’s kind of making me feel a bit small.” Yeosang admits, smiling shyly at San and the younger male felt like carrying him and taking him home as soon as possible so he can keep him. _San, calm down._

“I’ve also had a hard time learning it before until I got used to it!” San admitted as he cleared his throat, “So, let’s talk about the myth. Shall we?”

Yeosang nodded, “Sure.”

“Wait,” San stated as he stands up and glanced at the blond male, “I’ll order something first. How about you? What do you want to buy?”

“Oh. I actually don’t want to buy anything at all! I’m kind of saving up since finals is about to arrive and that means I should save up for some fees,” Yeosang said, shaking his head in refusal.

“Don’t worry about it, Yeosang. _My treat_. Besides, I haven’t paid you back on saving me from that girl.” San chirped, “No _buts_.”

Yeosang sighed in defeat, not having the energy to bicker with the male in front of him “Do whatever you want.”  
  
  


The moment that San was already on the line, Yeosang suddenly realized that he haven’t told San what he _wanted_ and he was too shy to approach him so he just slumped on the table and let his inferiority get the best of him. He wasn’t really expecting San to be his partner at all, he haven’t even interacted with the male before. He was out of his league, being surrounded by people as the boy that resembles the sun kept on shining more and more. Yeosang didn’t even know how it started, maybe because of his ‘saving’ attempt before? But it feels like the younger male knew _more_ about him on the way that he acts towards him, not even letting himself make Yeosang uncomfortable at all.

_Yeosang can’t help but be curious of the male, it’s not like someone would take an interest on someone like him._ He prefers not to be included in a friendship circle, isolating himself as he focused on academics and his part-time job. Maybe Yeosang is just getting a bit paranoid because he only talks to Wooyoung and a few acquaintances in the uni after stopping for an entire year that San’s way of approach makes him a bit wary of the younger male, _maybe_ he isn’t like those folks that would end up hurting him in the end.  
  
  


“I should trust people a bit more..” Yeosang mumbles to himself, looking at the empty seat in front of him.

“Yeosang!” The blond immediately raised his head when San was a few feet away from their shared table, gently putting the tray in it.

“Chocolate chip frappe.” Yeosang whispered as he looked at San with sparkling eyes upon the drink in front of him, “This is actually my favorite drink! How did you know that?!”

San’s lips turned upwards as his eyes crinkled, shrugging a bit _“Who knows?”_

“Thank you..” Yeosang said in a softer tone as he felt a bit embarrassed with his action a while ago, getting a bit giddy with the sight of his favorite drink.

“So, now that I’ve got our drinks. Let’s start our conversation about the myth!” San chirps, clasping his hands as he kept his gaze on the ethereal male in front of him, “Let’s start on the main character, Pygmallion. What do you think about him?”

“I find him a bit weird for disliking women but I can’t deny that I’m amused on his dedication on creating his ideal one.” Yeosang replied, taking a few sip on his drink in which San felt like taking pictures of but restrained himself “Pygmalion, like most of us is subconsciously seemed to be seeking the perfection that cannot exist in reality, longing for something to attain or to reach out, even if that _perfection_ wouldn’t respond at all. It’s like having an unrequited love that is given mercy by the Gods, letting him get his own happy ending.”

“Happy ending,” San hums in acknowledgement, “He really did get his own happy ending. How about Galatea?”

“She’s nothing but a manifestation of what Pygmallion desired. As much as I wanted to understand her, the purpose of that woman is to _love_ and to be _loved_ by Pygmallion himself. It was her sole purpose,” Yeosang responds as San nodded, acknowledging his opinion “I feel bad for her. I know that the myth is such a touching one but just imagine turning into someone that is given life just to do one _purpose_, not even letting yourself go through it because you’ll feel lost. It makes me think that Pygmallion forced himself into Galatea and that isn’t an _ideal relationship_ at all.”

“Why would you say so?”

“Love isn’t something that should be forced towards an another person. It is felt, not forced.”

_Felt._ San can’t help but admire the blond-haired male more with his wise choice of words, “But what if Galatea actually fell for the man because of the things that he did for her?”

“Then that would be nice. But my opinion is way different as I thought about it in an another way,” Yeosang replies, leaning his chin on his palm “And aside from that, Pygmallion is kind of arrogant. It was during that time when Aphrodite have cursed the woman around his area for not providing her the homage that she deserves, right? It made him stray away from women, just focusing on his artworks more.”

“But isn’t that just because of his passion?”

_“Passion is way different from obsession, San.” _

“Either way, Pygmallion still got what he wanted and lived his life happily.” San says, shrugging at Yeosang’s reply “I agree on the obsession part but Pygmallion seems to be a passionate person not until he decided to create Galatea. The way he spend hours or probably days on his artworks, sculpting nonstop as he kept on chiseling and carving until a form is done. That’s _passion_.”

“Affirmative.” Yeosang stated, nodding in agreement, “What led him to _obsession_ is when the women was punished by Aphrodite. He was to obsessed of the thought of making his ideal women as he shunned the real life ones around him, just focusing on the thoughts inside his head.”

“We’ve been talking about passion and obsession quite a lot, Yeosang.” San can’t help but admire him more and more, seeing how he would put up a debate on him despite feeling a bit inferior just a few moments ago.

“It’s actually what led him to that path. Imagine providing almost everything that could probably provide happiness to your beloved one despite that person not responding at all,” Yeosang said as he frowned, “Creepy.”

San pouted, “I thought that it’s romantic though.”

“Same, but in a creepy way.”

“Meanie.”

“Just stating facts, San.”  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang seemed to be having fun on the conversation, knowing how San seems to be a bit wary of his responses. It’s like San knows what would make him uncomfortable and does his best to avoid those scenarios, making Yeosang feel secured throughout the entire conversation. He also wrote some notes about San’s opinion along with his own, scribbling on one of his notes. He wouldn’t let himself slack off now that San is also giving his own opinions about the characters, they have to understand them including their flaws and their shortcomings. _They need to get this done in order to pass._  
  


San, on the other hand, kept his gaze on the blond male. Taking notes of some small gestures and smiled when he realized how the blond male kept on biting his lower lip whenever he’s a bit frustrated, noticed how he likes to tap his fingers on the table at times, how his lips slowly curled upwards when he smiles along with how his eyes turned into crescent moons. Every single mole and the faint freckles on his face, wondering how it feels to run his hand all over it. Slowly going down to his throat, seeing how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. San can see the faint veins and had an urge to run his fingers in it, wrapping it around the neck.  
  
  
  


_And suddenly wanting to tighten his light grip on the blond male’s neck, he wondered what would Yeosang look like when he’s in pain._ San wondered what would be Yeosang’s expression as he gasped for air, wanting to see how he struggle with his entire life for a few inhales of air for his body. He wondered how his body would tremble with the lack of oxygen in it, how he would choke in his own drool as his vission starts to darken.   
  
  
  


_Just the thought of seeing Yeosang with tears spilling on both of the corner of his eyes mouth drooling as San’s hand was wrapped around his neck made the raven-haired male smile._ It was quite a good idea but he needs to focus on their discussion right now, San would be taking some time to form a plan on getting Yeosang. He would make sure that the blond-haired male would be wrapped around his finger, claiming him as _his_.   
  
  
  


_Just wait, Kang Yeosang. You’ll be mine soon enough. _


	8. 7 [breakdown]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo. i'm terribly sorry for the delayed update. i’ve been really down nowadays and i’m trying to keep my mental health on bay so i tried to distract myself by playing lots of games... but i failed miserably lol
> 
> irdk when will i be able to update and i'm not that confident about this one but this is the only thing that i could provide so here ya go. comments about the update are really appreciated, it'll cheer me up if ya leave one or more of it ;; i'd like to hear whataya think about this update!
> 
> also, if ya need to ask smth or to scream w me.. i'm in twt @_hyriette :>

San couldn’t be any happier than he is nowadays, he kept on interacting with the gorgeous male that he wants. He was so thankful of Wendy for making them as partners for this project, he didn’t realize how it helped him to get to know Yeosang more without relying on too much informations given by Seonghwa.

He got used to gathering informations from his intel when it comes to getting to know about people, most of them, being his victims or canvasses for his masterpieces. He barely even let anyone reach him out, keeping a glacier that prevents anyone on getting him. _But Yeosang’s different, way different than his masterpieces or the people that he treats as his ‘friends’_. Yeosang isn’t going to be a masterpiece because he’s already one, he will pursue him until he steals not just his heart but also his attention and mind.

He will make Yeosang look only at him and no one else, San will make sure to _eliminate_ every single hindrance in their relationship. He’s on his way on making the older male rely on him, opening up a bit until he’s going to be needing him and only him. So it’ll be San _and_ Yeosang, no other people are allowed to get in between the two of them.

“So Yeosang-hyung, can we talk about ourselves a bit so we can get to know each other?” San asks, smiling towards the blond male that’s currently startled by the younger one’s question.

“Why though?”

“Well.. we’re friends already. And I wanna know you better aside from being the Kang Yeosang that’s my partner.”

Yeosang hummed in acknowledgement, “I see. I got surprised with that since it’s been a while since I’ve socialized like this, it makes everything feel awkward.”

“Aw. You don’t need to do it if it makes you feel uncomfortable though,” San said, giving him an understanding smile yet deep inside, he was hoping for the blond to open up and let him in. _Let me in, __Yeosang__. LET ME IN._

“No. Maybe I should open up a bit to you since I’ve been confiding to Wooyoung that much and he’s quite busy, being the social butterfly that he is,” Yeosang stated as he sighed, “Besides, I feel comfortable when it comes to you.”

“Really?” San’s eyes sparkled as he gasped, “I thought that I kept on making you uncomfortable because I’m too much of a nerd for literature and stuff. And I’m not as entertaining as Wooyoung and my other fellows.”

“Nah, you’re good. That’s what makes you uncomfortable, you know how to deal with people. You know how to make them feel safe and alright, making sure that you won’t do or say such a thing that will make them uncomfortable. Aside from that, you’re quite an enigma. You’re someone that’s _full of surprises_, making a lot of people intrigued by your existence.” Yeosang stated, staring at the younger male as he continued “I think that’s what makes a lot of people like you. That’s what I like from you.”

“_L..Like_..” San felt like his cheeks are heating up, shaking a bit as he tried to maintain his composure and chuckled, “Wow.”

“Oh. Did I made you flustered? I probably talked too much again, sorry about that.”

“No! I was just surprised with your statement. You’re such a straightforward one,” San said, shaking his head lightly.

_He likes me._

_He said that he likes me._

_Yeosang_ _ likes me!_

_That like will turn into ‘love’ soon enough then he’ll be mine._

“So, where do we even start?” Yeosang suddenly asked, cutting San’s thread of thoughts.

“Uh..” San suddenly want to throw himself off a cliff for not thinking of a decent question “Favorite drink?”

Yeosang chuckled, making the younger male flinch a bit in worry that he might’ve asked the wrong question “Chocolate chip frappe.”

“Oh. You do seem to be someone with a sweet tooth,” San stated as he smiled, masking his nervousness towards the older male.

“I like sweets.”

“Well, you know what they say. You are what you eat.”

“Please. I am not even sweet at all,” Yeosang scoffs, “In fact, if a flavor would define me then I’ll definitely be bitter or salty. Either one of the two or both of them combined. And poof! There goes a Kang Yeosang.”

“How can you say so?”

“I couldn’t be as sweet as honey towards anyone, most of the words coming from my mouth were nothing but the bitter truth. I don’t lie to anyone or even dare sugarcoating them, I don’t want to get their hopes up for something that is non-existent at all.” Yeosang explains as he sighed, looking down at the table in dismay “I’m too blunt and I ended up offending or making people dislike me but it’s better to be like this rather than lying not just to myself but also to other people, right?”

San can sense something on the older male’s words as if he was trying to prove something but he knew that this is a good opportunity to know more about him “Being like that’s not bad at all.”

“Oh please, San. I bet that I offended you for some reason, you don’t need to tell that I didn’t. I’m actually fine with it, even Wooyoung whines about it and do I even give a flying fuck about that? Not at all,” Yeosang bluntly stated as he examines the younger male’s expression, sighing as he wasn’t able to analyze it.

San shook his head, “Not at all. In fact, I barely even get offended by anything at all. If someone will criticize me then I’ll try to understand their reasons and will do my best to be better.”

“That sucks, San. You don’t need to pretend like you’re someone else just for the sake of what people would see in you.”

“Well, that’s kind of true but it became a habit so I just can’t stop doing it. I still kept myself on bay and analyze it thoroughly if changing it is a good idea or _non_,” San replied, smiling slightly at the older male that’s somehow _staring _at him with those honey brown eyes.

San doesn’t even know if he’s feeling nervous or elated because Yeosang is looking at him, those honey orbs staring at him that seems to be filled with fondness and understanding. He can’t help but indulge the moment but keep it simple and calm to avoid making a mistake or two, he knew what he should be doing. _Be as nice as you are, make him be comfortable on your presence, slowly get into him and when he’s on his vulnerable state, get the opportunity and make him feel the same way to you._

“I think that it’s fine if it’ll be like that,” Yeosang chimes as his eyes wandered around the cafe’s interior design and smiled a bit, “If we’re talking like this in an another place, I could’ve panicked a bit. It’s a good thing that this place’s kinda comfy.”

“Right? This is where I stay for a while when I prefer to be alone!” San chirped as he took a sip of his iced americano, “Whenever I’m here to stay for an hour or two, I took a book with me or bring my laptop so I can review a bit of the previous lessons.”

“You’re so into academics, San. That’s quite cool.”

“Cool? Not really.” San snorted as he thought of the people that dislikes this personality of him and thinking that they should fuck off from his life and let him be, “I got called out for being a ‘nerd’ and this not-so-good eyesight of mine doesn’t help at all, making me wear glasses most of the time.”

“Then that means that they’re lame, thinking that someone else is a nerd just because they love to study and wears glasses.”

“I don’t even get it! I mean, yes! I barely even attend on parties and hang-outs because I’ve been too immersed on studying and finishing what I can finish as soon as possible but it’s my haven. I love doing this and it keeps me on my comfort zone so why even bother on mocking it just because I wasn’t the same as them?” he complained, pouting as crossed his arms in annoyance but in all of the sudden, he heard Yeosang’s laughter which made him look at the older male in confusion, “Did I say something funny?”

“N-No! Not at all, San! But you’re just too cute complaining and being whiny like that,” Yeosang immediately replies as he pinched San’s left cheek with his hand, “So adorable.”

“W-What?!” If San could describe himself, he would probably be as red as a tomato. _He called me cute. He called me adorable._

“I said what I said. You’re cute.” Yeosang said which made him more flustered before the male chuckled at San’s actions, “You’re really annoyed at people like that, huh?”

“Of course, I am!” San puffed his cheeks, frowning a bit to show his annoyance, “I wasn’t even doing anything wrong yet they kept on making fun of me for being like this. I don’t get it at all, I’m not that nerdy and they kept on calling me out for being the only one like this in my circle of friends. Heck, Hongjoong-hyung’s much more of a nerd than I am but instead of academics, in fashion designing and songwriting.”

“It’s obvious that they want to get your attention, San. Don’t let it get to you that much, okay?” Yeosang calmly said, flashing a smile.

“If that’s what you insist then I will.”

It’s kind of magical how Yeosang can persuade him and if it’ll make him feel okay, then San will ignore even single bullshit that will be coming from anyone’s mouth. But there’s something in Kang Yeosang that confuses him so much as if Yeosang is just acting like a tough cookie but deep inside, he’s much of a softie. _He’ll know a lot about him sooner._

“You’re making it sound like I’m forcing you to act like that, San.” Yeosang took a deep breath before sighing, “So, aside from my favorite drink, what would you like to ask?”

“Aside from Wooyoung, did you have any other friends? I kept on seeing you alone most of the time and I want to approach.. but I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Well, yes. I have some other friends but you see, I’m a person that barely even contacts other people unless they’re the first one to do that. Just like what you’ve said, I really don’t want to disturb anyone else.”

“So, Wooyoung kept on disturbing you?”

“Yes. But not really disturbing though, he’s always like that. That ray of sunshine that I know..” San can see how Yeosang smiled so genuinely with the thought of his bestfriend. It was breathtaking but he can’t help but feel a bit of envy because he wanted to be the one to make him smile like that. _Not that __loudass__ bitch._

“You’re too fond of him, huh?” San said as a small smile crept on his face, “Do you like Wooyoungie?”

“Like?” San noticed how Yeosang seems to flinch, seeing how the blush in the older male was evident “Well.. I..”

“You do?” San asks, acting enthusiastically.

Somehow embarrassed, the flustered male covered his face with both of his hands as he nodded slowly “Well.. _yeah_.”

“You’re so cute, Yeosangie-hyung~” he cooed.

“Shut up, San.” the older male groaned, “Why do we even have to talk about this?”

“Well.. you’re too cold to _almost_ everyone yet you put your shield down when it comes to Wooyoung.” San remarked, making the older male blush too much, “The man that melted the ice prince’s heart.”

“It can’t be helped, San. He’s so _fucking_ gorgeous and the fact that he’s the only one that still kept in touch with me despite my annoying ass and everything, I can’t help but feel attraction to that one hell of a masterpiece made by God,” Yeosang said, slowly removing the hands that covered his face as San noticed that he’s pouting.

_So.. __Wooyoung__, huh. I knew that he’ll be a hindrance to this plan of mine. Not just being the obstacle that prevents me on killing my other friends but also the one that blocks my pathway towards Yeosang’s heart. Jung __Wooyoung__, you’re such a nuisance. _San still kept a smile on his face despite the crippling anger that is piling up deep inside him.

“I know that I don’t have a chance on him and I should move on but I like _liking_ him, it makes me feel so happy.”

“That’s cute.” _How about moving on then finding someone that’s way better than him? I’m here, __Yeosang__._ “Sorry for making you flustered, Yeosangie-hyung. So, let’s talk a lot more about ourselves. Shall we?”

“I’m comfortable with you so keep all those questions coming then, _Sanie_.”

_“S-Sanie?”_ San can’t help but feel a bit triumphant when Yeosang called him in his nickname.

“You called me Yeosangie so let me call you Sanie in return, kiddo.”

San sighed, “Fair enough.”

He’ll take Wooyoung out of his mind soon. San just needed to be a more important person than Wooyoung is then he’ll replace that bitch in no time, the younger male is sure that he’ll catch up sooner or later. After all, San is great when it comes to approaching his prey silently. Like a snake, he’ll approach them until he has the chance to bite them when they’re unable to retaliate and let the venom seeps through their system. And in no time, he’ll get Yeosang wrapped around his finger.

** _♪♪♪♪♪_ **

  
_‘Yeosangie-hyung! I’m terribly sorry, I got caught up with a meeting and I might not be able to meet you in the cafe. But is it possible for you to wait in the ground floor of my family’s company? It’s still here in Seoul and not that far from the uni. :(’_

San somehow dislikes it when his family drags him to the business meetings in order to show them how much of an achiever San is, almost boasting every single thing about him. He was supposed to meet Yeosang in the cafe so Yeosang can give him his drafts for the reaction paper that they’re currently working at, the older male kept on insisting that he can just send a file of it but San wants to meet him. Seeing Yeosang is like injecting an energizer on him, it makes him feel so alive as everything seems to shine brighter whenever the older male’s around. He wants to use every single opportunity that he have to meet Yeosang and get closer to him yet here he is in one of the main branch’s room. He hates how he sees the envy and hatred on some of the stockholders to his own family, insecure of all the achievements that they’ve fulfilled. The male is even sure that if a chance was given to these people, they would do it just to see their family’s own downfall.

Envy makes people do evil deeds. Before, San couldn’t understand why people has a kind of thinking that they should be better than the others, not wanting someone to be better at all. He doesn’t understand it before yet now, he knew that he had felt it _and_ he’s feeling it whenever Yeosang smiles with just the thought of a certain loudmouthed boy. He knew how the green-eyed jealousy can fuck someone up to the point that they’ll do everything to eliminate it, witnessing the rival’s last moments before dispersing from his own sight.

“So, San. Would you mind to stay and listen to our business meeting for a while?” His father asked, standing with pride and authority reeking off him. But San could only see him as the _trigger_ for his wrongdoings, being someone that showed him how people can be erased with just a snap. _Just like Thanos, __Yunho__ would quote whenever they watch the news and a murder one would appear._

San smiled politely, keeping his posture “Alright, Father.”

“That’s my child,” his father said with joy, ruffling his raven locks which made him smile “Maybe after you graduate, you can take over this company of ours.” San can feel the piercing glares that most of the people in this room have given him and it makes him want to eliminate them all in just a snap.

“As much as I’m willing, Haneul-noona is the one that’s meant to be the next owner of this company. I can assist her as much as I could,” San stated as he flashed a grin towards his father, “I’ll be sitting in the back to listen, Father.”  
  
  


The moment that he went towards the back of the room, he noticed that he wasn’t alone. There’s an another male which seems to be around his age that is sitting on one of the vacant chairs, probably one of the stockholder’s son that’s been brought. The male seems to notice San’s gaze on him and flashed a smile towards him and San reciprocates it before sitting on a vacant chair beside him, he actually wanted to sit on the farthest one but he didn’t want the other male to assume that he dislikes him. _He’s nothing to San, a nobody that he wouldn’t even bat an eye on __**unless**__ he’s something that’ll make him interested._

“Hello there,” the male says, “Did your father dragged you to this meeting too?”

“Too?” San blinked a few times before shaking his head lightly, “You’re mistaken. I went here in my own accord since it’s been a while since I’ve visited my family so when Father offered me to witness one of their meetings, I agreed.”

“I see. So, you’re interested into business too?”

“A bit. But I wouldn’t prefer to be like my Father, I’d rather be an assistant or a secretary.” San admitted, being wary of the other male beside him. _People like you just interrogate me to know my weaknesses but this move is such a foolish one. You’re a few steps away from a landmine, loser._

“Oh.” the male suddenly reached his hand out as if he’s offering a handshake to him, “I’m Park Hyuntae, my father’s Park Taemin which is over there.”

_Park __Taemin_. San knew him, he’s such an annoying hag and does his best to make people think that his father is such a horrible CEO but kept on failing miserably and seeing his son makes his blood boil, he wanted both of them burned to death “Park Hyuntae, huh? Nice meeting you here. Choi San.”

“It’s a good thing that I’m with someone that’s around my age, meetings like these are boring as heck.”

“Truely. But I’m used to it,” San replies, nodding slightly.

“As expected from the company owner’s son.” Hyuntae commented.

San shrugged, “And I’m a Business major so I’m fine with this kind of meetings since I’ll be experiencing this lots in the future.”  
  
  
  


_Buzz_. San felt his phone vibrate on his left pocket and he took it out, seeing a message from his Yeosangie. He can’t help but smile a bit especially when he’s bored as hell and the boring dude beside him isn’t helping at all. As much as he dislikes Wooyoung, he still prefers the rascal’s company instead of this one.  
  
  


_‘San. It’s alright. I’m kind of nervous since I’m not like one of you and I’m just wearing a pullover and jeans, I might not fit in.’_

  
_‘That’s silly, Yeosangie-hyung. You look better than most of the people in this building and I can tell a staff to accompany you so you won’t feel uncomfortable. If I can recall, he’s wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans so you won’t be the only one that’s wearing normal clothing.’_

_‘I feel like I’m bothering you, San.’_

  
_‘Not at all! If there’s someone that feels like bothering someone, it’s me. I really didn’t expect that I’ll be dragged here, message me if you’ve arrived so I can excuse myself in here.’_

_‘I feel like you’re just making me go there so you can excuse yourself from that meeting. 👀’_

  
_‘Who knows? 👀👉👈’_

_‘Lol. Give me the address and I’ll go there ASAP’_

  
_‘Okay!’_   
  
  


San immediately sent the address to Yeosang before searching Seonghwa’s contact and immediately sending a message to him about Yeosang arriving at the entrance, telling him to accompany him and make him comfortable but also reminding him to keep a distance between him and Yeosang. He can’t help but feel a bit wary of Seonghwa, knowing that he’s such a good-looking man that’s been loved by man and woman. San cherishes Seonghwa but he wouldn’t even hesitate to eliminate the older male if he’ll take Yeosang away from him.

The meeting kept on going until he heard an another buzz from his pocket and the moment that he opened it, he saw Yeosang’s message which says that he had arrived. He immediately raised his hand, gaining the attention of everyone in the room— somehow wanting to stab the other people’s eyes and watch the blood pour out of it then watch it make a trail from their eyes down to their chins as if they’re crying and the blood are their tears.  
  


“I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience but I need to dismiss myself from this meeting, I have an _emergency_ to tend to. Academics-related.”

“Sure thing, son. Go ahead, it’s about academics so I’m quite sure that it’s important.”

San shot an apologetic smile at him, “Thank you, Father.”  
  
  
  
  


If he wasn’t in his family’s company, he could’ve ran towards the entrance but he still kept his composure. The male walked with elegance on every step, making the office worker glance at him and when they smile and greet at him, he reciprocates them with a wide smile on his face. Masking the annoyance by interacting with them and just wanting to arrive at the entrance so he can finally see Yeosang. Every single step that he takes as he gets near to the ground floor makes his heart pound louder and wilder, wanting to escape the ribcage and throw itself to Yeosang. 

He can already imagine Yeosang waiting for him after a tiring shift fro. his work in the company, smiling widely at him with such fondness in his honey-coated eyes. Then all of the exhaustion and stress that San had from his work will disperse into existence as he walk his way towards his beloved one and hug him, feeling energized just by being in his darling’s arms. _The future that awaits San is such a bright one, he can’t help but desire for it more and more. The __**happy ending**__ that he deserves and will strive for._

The moment that he arrived at the ground floor, he can already see Yeosang from where’s he’s standing. And just like what he said to the raven-haired male, Seonghwa is a few inches away from Yeosang and seems to ignore him. Yeosang kept himself busy by staring at the screen of his smartphone as if he's waiting for San’s response while he’s holding a folder on his other hand. Yeosang looks so adorable that San can’t help but indulge the sight but he knew that as the time kept on passing, Yeosang’s anxiety kept on growing.

‘Yeosangie-hyung, I’m here! 💕’  
  
  


He saw the older male raised his head and looked around and when they met each other’s gaze, Yeosang’s eyes crinkled into two crescent moons as he flashed a wide smile and San felt like squealing in delight. _Damn, he’s so adorable. I want to keep him forever._ But he immediately tilted his head in confusion when Yeosang’s smile faltered as his expression turned into a fearful one. Yeosang’s eyes widening in fear as he looked at his direction and San can notice how he was shaking, San have seen this a lot of times with his canvasses. It’s an act of feeling fear towards something.

But San haven’t done a single thing to make him feel fear. _So what’s making __Yeosang__ look at him as if he’s such a hideous creature?_  
  


_ **“Look who’s here. The bunny’s presenting himself to me, huh?”** _   
  
  


San glanced at the owner of the voice and saw Hyuntae walking towards his direction with an annoying smirk plastered on his face, his smug expression makes San want to punch him until he’s unable to be recognized because of the bruises planted in it. The moment that Hyuntae was about to make a step towards Yeosang’s direction, the older male already fled—running as if his life is at stake. 

San immediately looked at Seonghwa and as if they’ve just had a conversation by just looking at each other, Seonghwa ran towards the entrance as he followed Yeosang. Hyuntae was about to head out of the building too but San faked a cough, earning the male’s attention.  
  


“Excuse me, Hyuntae. Could you do me a favor?”

The other male seemed to be hesitant but he knew what will happen when gets into a Choi’s nerves so he immediately nods, “Sure, San.”

“I think I forgot my case in the office. Can you go back there and get it for me? Please?” San asks, smiling apologetically at the male despite wanting to peel his skin off already for making Yeosang run like he’s in grave danger.

“Go back?” Hyuntae seems to be hesitating as he look at San and also on the entrance of the building as if there’s an internal conflict going on but sighed in defeat, “Alright.”

“Thank you kindly.” San replies, curtly “I’ll be waiting here, Hyuntae.”  
  
  


The male just nodded as he spared an another glance towards the entrance before going to the elevator and once that Hyuntae’s out of his sight, he immediately walked towards the entrance and once that he’s out of the building, he bolted away from it. Opening his phone, he saw a message from Seonghwa that Yeosang’s in one of the alley a few streets nearby and San followed the instructions. He stopped when he saw Seonghwa standing in a corner and looked at the alley as if he’s gesturing where Yeosang is.

San can’t believe what he’s seeing right now, the tough cookie Kang Yeosang that he knows is on his knees, trembling so much as he’s clutching the folder tightly. He immediately ran towards the male and gently held his shoulder which made Yeosang flinch and was about to slap his hand away but saw that it was San. Fear turned into relief, the older male was too overwhelmed by his own emotions. Arms flew towards San’s direction, caught him off-guard as Yeosang embraced him tightly.

Before he was even able to say something, Yeosang sobbed and he can feel his suit getting wet because of the tears from the older male. He was shaking furiously and holding onto him as if he’s seeking for comfort and kept on sobbing as silent as possible, San wanted to ask something but he was too occupied at this moment. Once that Yeosang calms, he will ask him about it and most likely, make Seonghwa _snoop_ a bit about Hyuntae.  
  


And if Hyuntae have done something to Yeosang for him to _break_ like this, San would make sure that he’ll regret his life decisions soon. Just in time, investigations about his murders have slowed down and he’s too eager to kill. _It looks like his hands will be coated with other people’s crimson red blood once again._


End file.
